Una Historia Diferente, La Heredera De Voldemort
by Jannie Potter
Summary: Harry y los mini merodeadores regresan para un segundo año en Hogwarts. La nueva profesora de Pociones resulta ser la hija de Tom Malvoro Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort, y las cosas se tornan raras cuando el elfo de Draco, Dobby, previene a su amo que no debe volver a Hogwarts por el peligro inminente en el castillo (basado en HP2) Secuela de Una Historia Diferente la piedra filosofal
1. Retornando a Hogwarts

**Retornando a Hogwarts**

Minerva McGonagall siempre había sido conocida por su carácter calmado y estricto. Pero hoy no había ni una seña de esta estricta mujer, y había una mujer desesperada rodeada de cajas llenas de pergaminos con los precios, demandas y todo lo demás que los demás profesores y los padres de los estudiantes estaban haciendo.

"nuevas instalaciones para pociones" murmuro Minerva mientras anotaba algo en un pergamino y mandaba un telegrama por la red flu "nuevos invernaderos" mando otro telegrama por la chimenea antes de que alguien apareciera.

Una mujer de al menos 20 años, cabello negro y ojos grises apareció con un baúl flotando detrás de ella. Minerva levanto la mirada dispuesta a gritarle a quien hubiera entrado cuando estaba haciendo el presupuesto de la escuela. Pero ahora parecía que la navidad había llegado temprano.

"Señorita Walker, un gusto tenerla aquí" dijo Minerva sin poder levantarse de la silla "tendrá que perdonarme pero en este momento los papeles impiden que me levante"

"No se preocupe profesora" respondió soltando una pequeña risa "se que quería que llegara mas temprano"

"Así es. Estamos trabajando con varios profesores nuevos este año y queremos que todos se conozcan antes de empezar las clases o a planear sus clases" respondió Minerva mientras hacia que el baúl de la mujer flotara hacia la habitación que antes era de Snape, aunque ahora no tenia un rastro del 'murciélago grasiento'

"¿Historia y DCAO?" Pregunto ella mientras se quitaba la capa de viaje.

"Un auror en entrenamiento va a cubrir la posición de DCAO y un antiguo juez del Wizemgamot la de historia" respondió Minerva "si no estoy mal los dos deberían llegar en cualquier..."

Por la ventana de la oficina entro un halcón peregrino con una carta atada a su pata. Minerva estiro el brazo. El animal estiro su pata y voló hasta un sillón para después convertirse en Alex Potter ante los ojos de la profesora, que abrió los párpados de par en par.

"Profesora McGonagall debería ver su cara" dijo Alex antes de caerse de la risa. Minerva sacudió la carta hasta sacar una tarjeta con el color de un baúl. Alex miro la tarjeta y volvió a reír como un loco.

"Pobre Lunático" dijo antes de reír de nuevo. La tarjeta se transformo en un baúl, de donde salió Remus con aspecto verdoso "¿Que tal el viaje?"

"Si no fueras mi ahijado te estrangulo" murmuro Remus antes de intentar quitarse el mareo con la varita.

"Señor Potter, Señor Lupin veo que no han perdido su buen sentido del humor" murmuro Minerva mientras negaba con la cabeza "les presento a Megan Walker, señor Potter levantase de ahí por favor" Alex fue ayudado por su padrino a levantarse.

"Mucho gusto, Alex Potter" dijo besándole el dorso de la mano a Megan "a tu servicio" los grandes ojos avellanados se conectaron con los ojos grises de Megan por un momento, antes de que Lunático le diera un zape en la cabeza a Alex, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

"Remus Lupin" dijo estrechándole la mano a la pelinegra "ignora a mi ahijado, es un inmaduro igual que su padre"

"Mark es un estirado igual que SU padre y mi papa no dice nada" respondió Alex sacando la lengua como un niño chiquito.

"Por favor envíen sus baúles a las habitaciones designadas" pidió Minerva a un par de elfos que aparecieron en la oficina. Los elfos agarraron cada uno un baúl antes de desaparecer "creo que la única persona que no conoce el castillo seria la señorita Walker así que podemos ir saliendo a..."

"Yo puedo enseñarle el castillo" dijo el próximo Lord Potter con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Que mosca te pico!" Se quejo Remus "¡No sacas la basura en la casa! ¡Y cuando te pidieron que le enseñaras el castillo a Elizabeth fuiste el primero en huir como si fuéramos la peste!" Alex se sonrojo mientras Minerva y Megan miraban de lado a lado como espectadores en un partido de tenis.

"¡Ya crecí!"

"A otro perro con ese hueso" respondió Remus "no quiero saber que hará Sirius si se entera"

"¡Tío!" Remus lo miro enojado para luego caerse de la risa. Su ahijado era tan fácil de engañar.

"Bueno al parecer tenemos un voluntario. Señor Lupin necesito que revise los libros de historia. Según se, Binns ha estado enseñando lo mismo desde que entro en su posición, y queremos subir los T.I.M.O's y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S's este año" Remus asintió con la cabeza mientras Alex y Megan salían por la puerta de la oficina "¿Cree que...?"

"Desde que se vieron, pude oler el aura mágica" respondió Remus con una gran sonrisa "Sirius tiene que enterarse"

"¿Nunca cambiaran? Ya están bastante viejos para eso" dijo Minerva con su típico tono de 'eso no se hace'

"Nunca se es demasiado viejo para tener diversión" respondió el hombre lobo sonriendo "ahora decía de los libros"

**-oOoOo-**

Megan Walker nunca había sido conocida por juzgar a una persona muy rápidamente. Pero en este caso no podía evitarlo. Este...no sabia ni como llamarlo. Futuro aspirante a Lord rompe corazones la desesperaba. Desde que llego pudo sentir esa aura mágica de la que su mama le hablaba desde que era una niña pequeña. Pero no podía siquiera pasarle por la cabeza que este niño de mama fuera...no eso no era posible.

"así que...¿Megan, verdad?"

"¿Potter, verdad?"

"Alex" respondió el con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Prefiero mantener las formalidades" respondió ella con un tono frío, uno que se le hacia muy conocido.

"Vamos a trabajar juntos por un largo tiempo, así que te lo pido, solo Alex"

Megan rodó los ojos '_te va a parecer la persona mas desesperante al principio...pero después te darás cuenta de que no es tan malo_' ¿Acaso su mama había organizado esto? Parecía sinceramente que todo estaba armado para estar perfectamente con lo que le describía de niña, como explicaba la manera en la que ella y su padre se llevaban.

"Bien" Alex sonrío aun mas. "Este es el corredor principal. Si fuera tu mantendría un ojo en los retratos, hay muchos pasadizos secretos y no se sabe quien pueda estar ahí"

"¿Señor experto?" Pregunto ella con un tono petulante. Alex se acerco a un portarretratos y lo abrió. Un pasadizo iluminado con antorchas.

"Después de usted, señorita" dijo estirando la mano.

Megan rodó los ojos y entro por el pasadizo y camino derecho sin mirar a Alex, que venia como bobo. Sentía algo que lo atraía sin remedio '_la veras y sabrás que es ella_' le dijo su padre '_seguirás intentando sin importar que te rechace, porque sentirás en tu interior que no serás feliz con nadie mas que con ella_'

"_Es ella_" pensó con una sonrisa "este es el séptimo piso. En el siguiente corredor esta la sala común de Gryffindor. Si no estoy mal yo seré el jefe de esa casa"

"Otra razón mas para mantener las cosas formales" respondió ella con un tono frío e indiferente "yo me haré cargo de la casa de Slytherin"

"Eso no significa que no podamos llevarnos bien" respondió Alex abrazándola por la cintura "apuesto a que si sus jefes de casa se llevaran digamos...muy bien" Alex la hizo girar hasta que quedo con ambas manos en su pecho y el con sus manos en su cintura "¿no lo crees?"

"Sueltame" respondió bajando sus manos "la profesora McGonagall dio permiso explícito de que me enseñaras la escuela, y a eso vine. No a que un auror coqueteara conmigo" Alex se separo un poco, lo suficiente para que ella sacara su varita "a la próxima vas a ver lo que la hija de Lord Voldemort puede hacer"

"¿La...la que?"

**-oOoOo-**

Minerva y Remus estaban inspeccionando los libros de la biblioteca cuando Alex entro con una expresión de enojo seguido por Megan.

"¡No pienso trabajar en el mismo castillo que la hija del megalomaniaco que planeaba en exterminar a la familia Potter de la faz de la tierra!" Grito enojado "¡Renuncio aquí y ahora si piensan que me quedare en este castillo con ella!"

"¡Alex!" Grito dandole un zape en la cabeza a su ahijado "¡Piensa antes de gritar idioteces!"

"¡Estoy pensando! ¡No pienso estar bajo el mismo techo que ella!"

"¡Yo tampoco quería estar en el mismo lugar que un niñito de mami!" Respondió ella igual de enojada "¡Llamaras a papi a que te saque del castillo lejos de la bruja del oeste!"

"¡Basta!" Grito McGonagall sobre los dos que seguían gritando "¡Es hora de que actúen como los adultos que son!"

"Profesora no esperara que trabaje con la hija del maniaco ese" dijo Alex como si no lo creyera.

"¡Espero que escuche toda la historia y se comporte como un adulto!" Respondió la profesora "¡Ahora escuche la historia!"

"Mi mama trabajaba en una tienda en el callejón Diagon para el tiempo en el que el salió de Hogwarts. Entro pidiendo direcciones a alguna parte e inmediatamente se enamoro de mi mama. Dice que sintió su aura mágica al entrar, y que no podía quitar sus ojos de ella. El tiempo paso. Pero mi papa empezó a crear mas horocruxes del que ya tenia" en ese momento ella empezó a derramar lagrimas, y por mucho que sentía que por el honor de su familia debía odiarla, Alex la abrazo mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de el y seguía contando la historia "mama se dio cuenta de que el había cambiado demasiado. Yo tenia cinco años. Nos fuimos del país para nunca regresar. Papa enviaba lechuzas desesperado. Por mucho que fuera un monstruo sin corazón como muchos pensaba, le importábamos mas que a nadie, pero mama nunca respondió, y no tuvo el corazón para decirme que el padre que merecía era un maniaco. Cuando tenia 9 Lucius Malfoy apareció para avisarnos que la guerra había terminado, y que Harry Potter había terminado con mi papa" Megan sollozo suavemente "por culpa de esos malditos Horocruxes perdí a mi padre. Por culpa de el muchas personas vieron sus familias destruidas. Por culpa de el muchos están tomando un mal camino. Quiero rectificar eso desde aquí, por eso regrese a Inglaterra. Y no quiero que la mala posición en la que el puso a la familia Riddle me siga. Solo quiero rectificar todo y ayudar a destruir esas asquerosidades que. Me separaron de mi papa"

"Traje a la señorita Walker porque me aprecio que era la mejor persona para enseñarles a los Slytherin's con que se meten. Nadie mas que ella sabe el dolor de que su familia se separe por los errores de uno, y a eso irán muchos de ellos" Remus asintió, dandose cuenta de que quizás necesitaban alguien que mostrara el dolor de lo que traía la guerra "creo que lo mejor es dejar que nuestros futuros jefes de casa se reconcilien antes de la reunión oficial con todos los profesores"

**-oOoOo-**

Alex se quedo solo sosteniendo a Megan mientras ella seguía sollozando. Hace mucho pensó que había enterrado esa historia para nunca jamas volver a dejar que la afectara. Pero aquí estaba, llorando en los brazos de una de las personas que hubieran perdido toda su familia por culpa de su padre, y sin embargo ahí estaba Alex, sosteniéndola sin saber que hacer.

"Lo siento" murmuro ella aun sollozando.

"No tienes porque disculparte" respondió el sobándole la espalda lentamente "los hijos no debemos pagar por los errores de los padres. Perdona que haya reaccionado así"

"Es normal" respondió ella "pero igual no tienes porque disculparte"

"Esa es mi frase" murmuro el haciéndola reír "¿te parece si empezamos de nuevo?"

"Te parece si me enseñas el castillo y dejas de coquetear conmigo?"

"Lo pensare" respondió el sonriendo "después de usted mi Lady"

**-oOoOo-**

"Goblins, mas goblins, mas goblins" leyo Remus de la lista de lo que binns había estado dictando por tantos años "¿No sabia que mas enseñar?"

"Las revoluciones goblins son una de las fases mas importantes en la historia del mundo mágico" respondió el ex profesor binns ".

"Existen mas cosas en la historia del mundo mágico que solo revoluciones goblins profesor binns"

Remus empezó a anotar cosas como '_sucesos importantes de los pasados 50 años_' y otras cosas hasta que llego al final de la lista, a algo que lo dejo intentando controlar su lobo interno.

**-oOoOo-**

Minerva estaba inspeccionando la construcción de una nueva ala de pociones al lado de los invernaderos cuando escucho a Remus pisando el suelo con enojo mientras andaba.

"¿Señor Lupin no lo esperaba aquí tan rápido?"

"¿Por que estamos pidiendo los libros de este inútil?" Pregunto enojado apuntando al nombre de 'Gilderoy Lockheart'y al rededor de unos 8 libros con títulos obviamente ridículos y exagerados "no pienso enseñarle a mis estudiantes sobre este fraude, y se de sobra que Alex tampoco enseñara fuera de este libro"

"Lockheart también iba a ser el profesor de Defensa según Dumbledore"

"¡Ese inútil!" Grito Remus enojado "¿Por que lo contrataría?"

"Dumbledore sabia que la escuela perdería prestigio cuando se supiera lo de la piedra filosofal, así que pensó que tener un profesor famoso en Hogwarts dispararía el prestigio a los cielos"

"Tener al niño que vivió nunca seria suficiente para el GRAN Albus Dumbledore" murmuro Remus enojado "quiero esos libros fuera de la lista Minerva"

"Lo siento Remus, pero las listas ya fueron mandadas, aunque tengo una idea de lo que podríamos hacer"

Remus escucho atentamente a la idea de Minerva, y para cuando termino, Remus estaba revolviendo de la risa en el suelo.

"Canuto estaría orgulloso profesora" respondió mientras se ahogaba de la risa. Los goblins construyendo voltearon a mirar al merodeador con una mirada de enojo en sus rostros. Algo como 'humanos' salió de algunos de ellos antes de regresar a las nuevas aulas de pociones.

**-oOoOo-**

Alex estaba agarrandose el estomago de la risa mientras Megan intentaba detener a Peeves.

"¡Deja de reirte y ayudame!" Grito ella exasperada "¡Alex!"

"Ahora si me tratas de nombre" dijo el secándose las lagrimas que le caían "¡Peeves! ¡Llamare al barón sanguinario si no la dejas en paz!"

El pequeño Poltergeist se quedo quieto con los ojos abiertos de par en par, hasta parecía volverse extremadamente transparente.

"¿Al...al barón?" Pregunto el poltergeist. Alex asintió con la cabeza "¡no no Peeves es bueno" dijo huyendo "¡Buen barón Peeves es bueno!" Grito mientras rebotaba de pared en pared buscando donde esconderse.

"¿El barón?"

"El fantasma de la casa de Slytherin es lo único que hace que Peeves se comporte" respondió Alex sonriendo "ahora me debes algo por ayudarte"

"¡Te estabas burlando de mi! ¡Eso es suficiente!" Respondió Megan luego de darle un golpe en la cabeza

"¡Oye! ¡Mi mama se va a enojar! ¡Solo ella puede pegarme!"

"Infantil" dijo ella arreglando su cabello "¿algo mas que necesite ver del castillo?"

"Solo una cosa" respondió tomándole la mano "vamos"

**-oOoOo-**

"Joven Potter" dijo el fantasma del barón sanguinario "señorita Riddle"

"Walker" corrigió ella

"Riddle, igual que el mestizo bastardo que convirtió la respetable casa de Slyhterin en un hoyo para ratas despreciables"

Era sabido por todo Hogwarts que el barón sanguinario no era el fantasma mas hablador. Pero hablar para insultar a una profesora que iba a ser jefe de su casa...no era bueno.

"No te preocupes por el. Ahora ven"

La hija de Tom Riddle fue arrastrada hasta el séptimo piso enfrente del tapiz de Barnabas el loco intentando enseñarle a unos trolls a bailar ballet

"Necesito el lugar donde todo se esconde" murmuro Alex. Se movió de un lado al otro de la puerta tres veces, y ante los ojos de Megan se materializo una gran puerta de roble negro "pasa"

La sala en la que estaban era bastante grande. Habían torres y torres de cosas tan antiguas, mas aun que el mismo Dumbledore. Botellas de aguamiel, armarios, libros, joyas, retratos, y otras cosas.

"¿Esta es...?"

"La sala de menesteres. También le dicen la sala que viene y ya. Solo aparece ante quienes la necesiten, y aparece lo que requieren. Esta es mi sala favorita. Siempre había tanto que encontrar, tanto que esconder"

"¿Escuchas eso?" Pregunto Megan mirando hacia ambos lados de donde estaba "es como un..."

"¿Siseo?" Pregunto el con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado como un niño chiquito "Harry siseaba cuando se quedaba dormido...aun lo hace"

"¿Harry sisea?" Pregunto con los ojos abiertos "¡Esto no es bueno! Vamos"

**-oOoOo-**

James Potter no había pasado un verano tan movido desde hace mucho tiempo. En el momento estaban compartiendo una casa de playa con los Granger en Long Island, Nueva York, y después de una sesión de fútbol de playa con Hermione, Elizabeth y Harry, estaba agotado a mas de lo que pudiera decir.

Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en la playa mirando las olas mientras Elizabeth hablaba con Huge Greengrass (el hijo mayor de Oswald Greengrass y Elina Greengrass) por un espejo mágico.

Una luz azul se disparo en la cápsula mágica que encerraba la casa de playa antes de que Alex y Megan aparecieran. James se acerco listo para molestar a su hijo mayor, antes de que el le mandara una mirada de que algo no anda bien.

"Mucho gusto Lord Potter, Megan Walker" dijo extendiéndole la mano a James que la tomo "he venido por algo que su hijo trajo a mi atención"

"¿Recuerdas que Harry siseaba en sus sueños?" James asintió "parece que no es tan normal como pensábamos.

"¿Que yo que?" Pregunto el pelinegro que llegaba tomado de la mano de Hermione "¿Que hice yo?"

"_Sisear cuando estas dormido_" respondió Megan

"_Siempre lo hago_" dijo encogiendo los hombros

"¿Están hablando Parsel?" Pregunto Hermione arqueando las cejas "pensé que era un don muy raro que solo corría por una familia"

"Yo pensaba igual" respondió Megan "_la sangre de la familia Slytherin pide el récord de sus herederos_" de la varita de Megan salió una serpiente igual a la del símbolo de la casa de Slyhterin. Se enredo en la mano de Megan mirando a las personas a su alrededor. Una segunda serpiente salió disparada de la varita y se enredo al rededor de la mano de Harry mientras siseaba cómodamente

"_Digno heredero de Slytherin solo hay uno_

_Llevara a la legendaria familia al tope de la elite_

_Y será_ _reconocido por todas las criaturas como su maestro_

_Heredero manifiestate_"

La serpiente que estaba en el brazo de Harry se levanto y se unió con la que estaba en la mano de Megan antes de unirse con una tercera que llego, todas se transformaron en lo que parecía ser un basilisco antes de volverse un anillo y aparecer en el dedo indice de Megan.

"¿Quieres explicar?" Pregunto Alex arqueando las cejas.

"Harry esta siendo reconocido por la familia Slytherin como un heredero legitimo. No se si es por conquista o por sangre, pero no debería ser por ninguna de las dos"

"Me siento como la idiota de la villa" murmuro Hermione "¿Puedes ser mas explícita?"

"La única familia que ha sido reconocida como los legítimos herederos de Sytherin fueron los Gaunt. El único sobreviviente de los Gaunt fue Voldemort" dijo James con la cabeza baja mientras pensaba "luego una parte de ese...¡Maldito!" James entro a la casa apretando los puños mientras buscaba los polvos flu.

"Sigo sintiéndome idiota"

"Tom dejo una parte de su alma en mi cabeza. Todos sus conocimientos habían estado siendo compartidos conmigo mientras restringía y usaba mi magia para mantenerse con vida" dijo Harry "eso quiere decir que..."

"Uno de los legítimos herederos de la familia Gryffindor (1) tiene por obligación que dirigir la familia Slytherin cuando el tiempo llegue"

"¡¿Que cosa?!" Grito Sirius que recién había llegado acompañado de Anthony.

**-oOoOo-**

Rolf Parkinson nunca había sido hombre de dispararse directamente a sus acciones. Desde hace tiempo llevaba planeando la purgación de Hogwarts. En sus manos tenia el diario que su maestro había dejado poco antes de que el niño Potter lo destruyera. Si había algo que librara a Hogwarts de la escoria de los sangre sucias para que sus hijos pudieran relacionarse con la gente adecuada, entonces lo haría. Pero como todo buen Slytherin esperaría hasta que llegara el momento adecuado, el sabría esperar.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Tamina, su esposa, apareciendo con una taza de te y unos muffins "te veo muy pensativo"

"Cosas del trabajo" respondió besando a su esposa en la mejilla "¿donde esta Cody? Necesita empezar sus lecciones"

"Pensé que hoy podía saltar las lecciones, solo le queda un mes para volver a Hogwarts"

"Si estamos preparados para firmar el contrato con Oswald por su hija Daphne necesito que el lo pida. Y para eso hay que enseñarle como se debe"

**-oOoOo-**

Oswald Greengrass era un Slytherin digno de su titulo. Durante la guerra había sido el siguiente Lord detrás de su padre. Y había aprendido a mantener su familia en el lado neutral de la guerra, pero inclinados siempre hacia la luz. El lado oscuro nunca se llevaba las partes benéficas de el negocio que era la guerra, y Oswald sabia de negocios. Pero el que tenia en sus manos era un negocio que no tenia ganancias por ninguna parte.

"Os, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto **Lucy** abrazando a su esposo por la espalda "te veo tenso"

"Rolf volvió a ofrecer que firmáramos un contrato con Cody y Daphne, y honestamente no le veo la ganancia"

"No todo es de ganancias Os" respondió ella besando el cuello de su esposo "tienes que consultar a tu hija. No querrás que ella este atascada con alguien que no la ama" Oswald masajeo sus sienes "piénsalo. Daphne te odiaría toda su vida su estuviera atascada con el petardo de Parkinson"

"¿Con quien quieres que se case entonces? ¿Malfoy?"

"Ella se casara con alguien que ame, y tu la apoyaras como el buen padre que eres, y el buen padre que ella ama" respondió ella "tus tres hijos te aman, tu esposa te ama, no todo es un negocio amor, tus hijos lo saben mejor que nadie. Ahora vamonos. Huge parece un frijol saltarín, y si no lo sacamos de aquí se romperán las vasijas que dejo mi mama"

"Eso no es malo" murmuro Oswald sonriendo, odiaba esas vasijas.

"¡Os!" Dijo su esposa golpeándolo en la cabeza "¡Eres insufrible!"

"Tu me quieres así"

"Claro que si. Vamos, James parecía nervioso"

"Ya te alcanzo" dijo sacando un pergamino que tenia el símbolo de la casa Parkinson en la parte superior "mi hija merece mas que esto" el pergamino se rompió el mil pedacitos antes que Oswald cerrara su oficina.

**-oOoOo-**

Un mes después estación de King's Cross estaba rebosando de gente. Muchos iban a sus trabajos lejos de Londres, los mas jóvenes iban a sus internados privados en otras partes de Europa. Mas grupos distintos de gente se dirigían a un lugar un poco diferente. Muchos de ellos iban a la tercera división de las plataformas 9-10. Entre esos iban los Potter, los Granger, los Greengrass, Amelia y Susan Bones, y los Black.

"¿Reina del hielo, o princesa del hielo?" Dijo Harry por la tercera vez mientras sacudía a Daphne Greengrass. Su padre iba a pagarlo caro, este niño era insufrible, y pensar que prácticamente eran hermanos era un dolor de cabeza.

"¡Por la tercera vez Harry! ¡Ninguna!"

"¡Apoyame Susan! ¡Tienes que pedir uno de esos dos!"

"Harry tiene razón" respondió la pelirroja mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

"¡Sue!" Se quejo Daphne "¡Ayuda aquí! ¿Hermione?"

"¡Eso es trampa Daph!" Dijo Astoria mientras consentía a el gato de su hermana "¡Hermione va a apoyar a Harry!"

"¡Mentira!" Dijo Susan "¡Hermione va a apoyar a Daphne!"

"La verdad me parece que ningún apodo es mejor" murmuro Hermione. Susan y Harry empezaron a pelear mientras Daphne chocaba sus manos con las de Hermione.

"¡Lejos de mi demonios! Hermione me cae mejor ahora" la castaña se rió fuertemente junto con Astoria y Daphne mientras Harry y Susan cruzaban los brazos enojados.

Hace varios meses le hubieran podido decir a Hermione que iba a relacionarse con la princesa de Slytherin y una de las Hufflepuffs mas influyentes y no se la hubiera creído, suficiente tenia con el principito Rubio y el inmaduro de Ron. Ahora estaba hablando con Daphne y Susan como si fuera su mejor amiga, le gustaba de echo, para alguien que había crecido en un ambiente donde todos la molestaban por ser mas inteligente, esto era la mejor sensación del mundo.

"Mira a Huge y Eli" murmuro Harry a Susan apuntando al pelinegro y la pelirroja que se hacían ojitos cada rato.

"Están igual que tu y Hermione" respondió Daphne

"¡Mentira!" Dijo Harry mientras Hermione se sonrojaba sobre manera "¡Yo no le hago ojitos a Mione!"

"Que va" dijo Astoria rodando los ojos "¡Miren!" Ron y Draco estaban peleando con el elfo de los Malfoy mientras ellos se acercaban.

"¡Que nos dejes pasar!" Ordeno Malfoy enojado. Nunca pensaría en tratar mal a su elfo, pero no llegar a Hogwarts seria aun peor "¡Dobby!"

"Dobby no puede dejar a su maestro ir a Hogwarts, Dobby sabe que correrá un gran peligro"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Amo Malfoy esta en peligro, amo no puede regresar"

"Dobby" Lucius Malfoy apareció detrás de su hijo "por favor deja a Draco y a todos los demás pasar. Si hay algún peligro yo mismo te enviare a recogerlos de Hogwarts" Dobby lloroso asintió con la cabeza. Con un chasquido de sus dedos desapareció, al igual que Draco desapareció por la pared. "Creo que es demasiada coincidencia que Megan este en la escuela e inmediatamente haya peligro inminente, hasta Dobby lo sabe" le dijo el rubio a James "necesitamos decirle a Alex que pare una oreja"

"Necesito darle esto a Harry antes de eso...si hay peligro al menos tendrá una respuesta inmediata" En su mano tenia una medallón con un dragón y varias runas incrustadas "ademas tenemos otro problema"

"¿Que...?"

"Señor Malfoy, Potter" dijo un hombre con una túnica de color morado con lunas y estrellas estampadas por todas partes. Un gorro que parecía dispararse hacia el techo, barba y cabello platinados, una nariz curvada como si alguien la hubiese roto, gafas de media luna, y ojos azules que parecian mirar dentro de tu alma. Parado con toda su grandeza, o la poca que le quedaba, estaba Albus Dumbledore.

"Restauraron a Dumbledore como director" murmuro James mientras apretaba los puños...

O**k todos, esto es todo por ahora. Ahora voy a explicar unos puntos antes de irme.**

***McGonagall se entero de quien era el próximo profesor de Defensa era e inmediatamente le pidió** **a Alex que fuera el profesor. Un auror es probablemente lo mejor que puede conseguir el castillo.**

***En el cannon los Potter son descendientes de los Peverell, no de los Gryffindor, pero aquí** **es necesario tener a Harry como un descendiente de Godric.**

***los contratos de matrimonio (betrothal contract) aun son usados aunque el mundo mágico de esta historia es mucho mas avanzado.**

***el medallón que James quiere entregarle a Harry sirve para enviar un mensaje de ayuda a dos instituciones que tienen guardias y aurores listos para tirarse en ayuda de quien la pide. Después se darán cuenta aparte de los aurores quien viene en ayuda en caso de.**

***la restauracion de Dumbledore como director de Hogwarts sera explicada en el siguiente capitulo**

**Ahora si es todo por ahora. Nos veremos en dos semanas con el regreso a Hogwarts! Recuerden Review, recomienden el capitulo si les gusto, gracias por leer!**

**Mini Historia:**

Antes de que el ministerio de magia fuera instaurado las familias Potter, Longbottom, Greengrass y Bones firmaron un tratado. Las familias mas antiguas de Inglaterra se aliaron bajo el régimen de guerra. Los Potter siempre conocidos por ser los líderes de la batalla, el titulo de líder de la luz siempre portado por un miembro de su casa. Los Longbottom son las fuerzas. Los líderes, generales y peleadores, siempre listos con valentía para entrar en acción. Los Greengrass conocidos por manejarse bajo cuerda. Su poder y dinero bien administrados para ser la base de la guerra en contra de las fuerzas oscuras, los financiados de la guerra siempre serán representados por Lord Greengrass y su familia. La familia Bones, dirigida mayormente por mujeres fuertes, con guante de hierro. La cara de las cuatro casas en el gobierno siempre será representada por los Bones.

_Cuando el tiempo de guerra llegue_

_Los Potter seran líderes de nuevo_

_Los Longbottom regresaran a la batalla_

_Los Greengrass volverán a atacar con su poder_

_Los Bones defenderan sus honores con guante de hierro_

_Las antiguas casas se uniran una vez mas_

_Y los Lords Oscuros temblaran ante su poder_

**Ahi tienen una pequeña historia que explicara muchas cosas (no me juzguen intentaba hacerlo interesante)**

**EDIT: La esposa de oswald Greengrass se llama Lucy**


	2. Un Nuevo Año

Un Nuevo Año

Rolf Parkinson siempre se había preciado de ser un hombre inteligente. Un buen Slytherin tal y como su padre le había enseñado a ser. Había sabido esperar un buen tiempo. Pero ahora estaba apunto de quitarse toda su negra cabellera de la desesperación. No había encontrado ni una diminuta forma de como hacer pasar ese diario a Hogwarts. La sangre sucia estaba protegida por la casa de los Potter, un movimiento en falso y podría causar una guerra, una que sabia que los Potter ganarían con creces, no por nada eran los líderes de la luz. Daphne, Astoria y Huge Greengrass eran tan intocables como la niña Granger. Ronald Weasley...bueno sus manos nunca se acercarían a un traidor de la sangre. Draco Malfoy estaba fuera de la lista desde el principio. Solo podía esperar que su nuevo plan funcionara, y que el instrumento que planeaba usar no se dañara en el camino.

"¡Tippy!" Grito desde su escritorio. Una elfina apareció. Usaba algo como una funda de almohada raída y vieja como ropa, tenia las orejas vendadas, y las manos cubiertas de piel rosada que aun estaba sanando.

"¿Digame Amo?" Dijo dando una reverencia.

"Necesito esto empacado en..."

-oOoOo-

James caminaba al lado de su hijo mientras explicaba lo que debía hacer con el medallón en caso de peligro.

"Canuto pidió que te diera esto" James saco un cuaderno de notas mas pequeño que su palma, de el bolsillo interior de su capa de viaje "esta actualizado, y trae un traslador de emergencia en caso de que tengan que salir. Es clase de auror, no hay necesidad que salgan de las protecciones de Hogwarts"

"¿Un cuaderno de...? ¡No!"

"No le digas a Anthony, estaba feliz cuando recibió el original, quizás le de un poco de celos" respondió guiñando el ojo "recuerda..."

"No vayas a la oficina de Dumbledore sin pedirle a la profesora McGonagall o al profesor Flitwick que me acompañe" respondió rodando los ojos. James abrió la boca para decir algo mas antes de que Harry le ganara "también preséntate una vez a la semana con la profesora Walker para lecciones en lo que ya sabemos"

"Perfecto. Ahora cuida bien de Hermione, asegurate de que Luna y Astoria se sientan comodas, y has tantas bromas como..."

"¡James!" Dijo Lily con un tono que asusto a los dos Potter

"No me dejas terminar amor" respondió sonriendo "menos puedas quise decir, es mas si no haces bromas aun mejor" respondió guiñendole el ojo a su hijo.

"No le hagas caso Harry" respondió quitando a su esposo del camino "recuerda que hablaremos por el espejo al menos una vez cada dos semanas. Quiero cartas de todo lo que pasa. No te metas en problemas, y mantén un ojo en el tío Remus, recuérdale su poción" Harry asintió con la cabeza "te quiero mucho Harry"

"Mama" respondió poniendo una cara chistosa.

"Adiós Eli" dijo James abrazando a su hija con fuerza "me escribes, hablamos hoy para que me digas donde terminaron Luna y Astoria"

"Si papa" respondió ella abrazando de regreso a James "espero no tener que verte en la escuela este año. Aunque con Dumbledore ahí..."

"Yo mantendré el ojo en el viejo chiflado" respondió Anthony "nos vemos tío"

"Toma" dijo dandole una caja "creemos que es hora de que tengan esto. Solo abranlo en el tren" el paquete decía 'Harry y Anthony' "Jessy, no te quites el brazalete por favor"

"Si tío James" respondió Jessica "vamonos. O el tren nos deja"

"Los queremos mucho" dijo Lily despidiendo a todos los que subían a los carruajes "James no estoy segura si..."

"Harry tiene ese medallón. GAF aparecerá en el momento que el lo pida, y los aurores detrás de ellos. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer..."

-oOoOo-

Una semana mas tarde, Hogwarts estaba disfrutando de un año relativamente normal, tan normal como pudiera ser un año en Hogwarts. Luna y Astoria terminaron en Ravenclaw y Slytherin respectivamente, y luego de golpear a Harry, Ron y Draco por decirles que tenían que derribar un troll para conseguir entrar, llamaron a sus padres, contándoles con alegría las noticias.

-oOoOo-

Dumbledore no había logrado conseguir que Harry siquiera considera hablar con el sin tener primero a un profesor, y con Alex Potter y Remus Lupin trabajando en la escuela...bueno se podía ver que no iba a poder hablar con el muchacho y hacerlo ver su punto de vista en un buen tiempo. Pero el sabia esperar, Albus Dumbledore sabia como jugar este juego, aun cuando ninguna de las cartas estaba a tu favor.

-oOoOo-

Harry se recostó con la pared intentando tomar aire mientras su hermano y Megan se burlaban de el. A su alrededor había lo mas próximo a un gimnasio, con diferentes maquinas de ejercicio, y una pista de trotar redondeando todo. Desde que había pasado el accidente de la piedra, James había decidido que nunca se estaba lo suficientemente preparado, y había decidido que ademas de preparar a Harry para asumir el mandato de la casa de Slytherin (aunque nadie estaba feliz con eso), lo prepararían físicamente para cualquier ataque.

Harry había aceptado con felicidad, hasta que vio el entrenamiento excesivo por el que su hermano y su papa habían pasado antes de ser admitidos en la academia de aurores.

"¡Anda Harry! ¡No fue tanto! Apenas estamos calentando" dijo Alex estirando los brazos como si nada "no me digas que el gran niño-que-vivio/ heredero de Slytherin no puede con algo tan sencillo como correr"

"Correr si" respondió Harry regando una botella de agua en su cabeza "pero esto que me están haciendo hacer es algo que pasa correr por millas"

"Y millas es lo que tienes que correr si quieres estar en forma" respondió Megan "que no quieres impresionar a Hermione"

" tiene razón" respondió Alex sacandose la camisa "ahora vamos a hacer algo real"

Megan dio un silbido bajo como diciendo 'apruebo' acerca de lo que el pelirrojo había revelado, mientras Harry gruñía y se levantaba del suelo. Iba a ser una larga mañana.

"Algo me decía '_no te levantes Harry' _esta mañana. Vaya que esa voz tenia razón" murmuro Harry antes de seguir a su hermano en los abdominales que le había mandado a hacer.

-oOoOo-

"Creo que tendremos esa linea lista para la próxima semana" dijo Draco sacudiendo las manos "eso si los calderos queman a la velocidad que tienen que quemar"

"Ojalá. Papa dijo que me haría caso si éramos capases de mostrarles el producto terminado para el final del mes" respondió Harry mientras Ron solo encogía los hombros. Los tres acababan de salir de el viejo salón de pociones, que ahora estaba siendo usado para otras cosas, algo mas al estilo merodeador.

"_El heredero a regresado_" dijo una voz escalofriante que parecía salir de los muros "_ah regresado a purgar la escuela_"

"¿Escuchan esa...?" Murmuro Harry antes de quedarse callado mientras escuchaba mas a fondo "_una ser...¡Necesito a Megan!_"

"Los veo en la sala común" dijo Harry desviandose por un corredor y casi callendose mientras sus amigos lo miraban raro "¡o mañana!" Grito antes de desaparecer por un corredor.

"¿Y que mosca le pico?"

"Ni idea" respondio Draco encogiendo los hombros "mientras aparece, sigamos mirando la siguiente linea. Creo que tenemos que hacer algo para saltarnos clases, creo que Gred y Feorge tenian una formula en mente..."

-oOoOo-

Harry corria por el pasillo con una libreta en la mano mientras apuntaba con su varita.

"Oficina de Megan Walker" dijo apuntando al mapa mientras corría. Las paginas de la libreta pasaron a toda velocidad hasta llegar a una de las primeras paginas donde se mostraban las huellas de Alex y Megan extremadamente pegadas en la oficina de la profesora de pociones.

La voz parecía seguir a Harry mientras pasaba pasadizos por toda la escuela. Los perfectos lo miraban con mala cara pero sin poderle decir nada, aun no era hora del toque de queda.

'_Los herederos de Slytherin han regresado al castillo a cumplir su deber_' dijo la voz, haciendo que sudor frío bajara por la espalda de Harry mientras seguía el camino azul que mostraba el mapa del merodeador 2.0

-oOoOo-

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de una patada, mostrando a un sudoroso y cansado Harry. Dentro estaba Alex sentado en el escritorio tirando una pelota al techo mientras Megan tenia la espalda recostada en una silla reclinadora con varios pergaminos en las piernas.

"¿Que paso Puck?"

"Voz...paredes...¿No la escuchas?"

"¿Que crees que estamos haciendo?" Respondió la pelinegra levantando un pergamino lleno de notas que estaban todas encima de un libro con apariencia antigua "este libro estaba en Gringotts, dice que el castillo respondera cuando el heredero regrese" Alex le ofreció un vaso de agua a Harry que aun no recuperaba el aire "¿Que hacías fuera de la sala común?"

"Terminando un trabajo" respondió encogiendo los hombros. Alex lo miro con los ojos apretados "¡Un trabajo hombre! ¡Hermione estaba con nosotros!" Alex asintió con la cabeza, mas contento con lo que estaba escuchando.

"Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorar la voz por ahora" dijo Megan anotando mas notas en su pergamino "podemos investigar que es después de Halloween, aun entrando en el año tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer"

Harry estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al final termino encogiendo los hombros. Su jefe de casa lo acompaño hasta su sala común, mientras hablaban del supuesto proyecto de Harry.

"Los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley, esto no va a terminar bien" dijo Alex negando con la cabeza.

"¡Harry!" Grito Hermione corriendo por las escaleras con un montón de libros en sus brazos, seguro recién salida de una de sus extensivas sesiones en la biblioteca "¿Donde estabas?"

"Sirviendo detención" respondió Alex picando un ojo a su hermano "y ahora los dejo. Entren a la sala común si no quieren ganarse otra detención mas" Hermione puso una cara de susto extremo mientras Harry sonreía pensando que una detención real seria genial para su récord.

"¡Ni lo pienses!" Dijo Hermione dandole un golpe a Harry con un libro mientras el pelinegro agarraba los libros que se veían que pesaban una tonelada "¡Vamos! ¡Gracias profesor Potter!" Grito antes de desaparecer por la puerta empujando a Harry.

-oOoOo-

"¿Podemos hablar?" Pregunto Hermione bajando su libro.

"Claro" respondió Harry cerrando el cuaderno donde estaba tomando notas acerca de el proyecto especial "¿Que pasa?"

"Estuve estudiando acerca de las lesiones de transformación hoy y...como tu lo entendiste de primeras...no se si te molestaría..." Harry se estiro y le dio un beso corto en la mejilla.

"Mañana en la biblioteca" susurro separándose de ella. Hermione oculto su rostro detrás de un libro mientras Draco se reía a todo pulmón en las escaleras.

"¡Pareces un tomate!" Grito agarrandose el estomago con fuerza mientras Hermione parecía querer traspasar el libro de la vergüenza "¡Un tomate con pelo castaño!" Dijo aun mas animado mientras se revolvía de risa en el piso. Con mucho trabajo estiro una mano, intentando agarrarse del barandal, mientras aun se sacudía con risa.

"Calla Malfoy" murmuro Hermione con la cabeza enterrada en el libro.

"Me parece tierno que te veas como un tomate" respondió Harry rodeándole un hombro con su brazo, apretándola hacia su cuerpo "y Moony...te recuerdo el color que tenias con..."

"Calla" respondió levantándose rápidamente ocultando cualquier síntoma de haberse reído "acordamos nunca hablar de eso"

"Lo hare si vuelves a reirte de Hermione" respondió mientras ahora la castaña no se escondía en su libro si no en el pecho de Harry "¿Traes los...?"

"Shh" dijo Ron apareciendo por la puerta "los tengo en el bolsillo. No seas sapo" Ron se dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho donde se veía la esquina de una bolsa de cuero "¿Donde estabas? Saliste huyendo como un..."

Harry abrio los ojos de par en par mientras se separaba de Hermione.

"¿No que estabas en...?" Hermione no termino su frase, porque Harry le estaba dando un beso mientras les decia con las manos a Ron y Draco que se metieran al cuarto "Wow...Harry que"

"Nos vemos en la mañana, te quiero" dijo abrazándola antes de huir por las escaleras como si Hermione fuera la plaga.

"¿Pero que...?" Murmuro antes de encoger los hombros, se enteraría con el tiempo.

-oOoOo-

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora. Les publicare uno en estos dias, por una manera de disculpa por este capitulo tan corto y por publicar un día después.**

**Gracias por la respuesta a este nuevo fic, espero no decepcionarlos. Lamento que muchas cosas parezcan medio vacías pero serán importantes si no para próximos capítulos será para próximas historias en los siguientes años.**

**Gracias de nuevo y nos veremos en poco tiempo**


	3. Al Rescate

**Al Rescate**

"¡Vamos Potter! ¡Esa Snitch no se atrapa sola!" Grito Oliver Wood mientras observaba a Harry volar a toda velocidad detrás de la pelota dorada que parecía evadirlo a toda costa.  
"¡Mira como vuela!" Dijo Angelina con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras Elizabeth atrapaba la Quaffle. Todos los ojos en el estadio estaban en Harry, que bajaba en picada en busca de la evasiva Snitch.  
"¡Harry por Merlin!" Grito Hermione desde las bancas, su libro de transformaciones totalmente abandonado en la silla. Daphne la agarro del brazo con Susan ayudando del otro lado. Hermione estaba a punto de tirarse al campo  
"¡Controlate mujer!" Dijo Susan "¡Harry ya deja de jugar!"  
Harry bufo descontento y halo la escoba para volar hacia arriba en vertical. La snitch atrapada en sus dedos mientras todos los Gryffindors aplaudían como locos.  
"¡Lo matare!" Dijo Hermione enojada. Oliver Wood por su parte pensaba matarlo, a punta de abrazos. No logro aterrizar antes de que Oliver lo abrazara tan fuerte que hasta logro levantarlo del suelo.  
"¡La copa es nuestra este año!" Dijo casi con lagrimas en los ojos. Katie, Angelina y Elizabeth encogieron los hombros y se unieron al abrazo, dejando a Fred y George parados detrás de ellos.  
"Si no puedes contra ellos..." Dijo Fred  
"¡Uneteles!" Termino George corriendo a abrazar a sus compañeros.

"A las duchas todos. La próxima practica es el sábado de la próxima semana" dijo Oliver cuando por fin se separaron.  
El equipo se fue a las duchas todos alegres de que por primera vez no tenían los brazos tan doloridos que apenas podían moverlos. Una buena ducha caliente y un uniforme limpio era lo que necesitaban para aliviar sus espíritus.  
"¡Harry James Potter!" Grito Hermione apenas lo vio salir con Fred y George "¡Que estabas pensando cuando hacías eso!"  
Harry se quedo frisado en su lugar mientras que Susan y Daphne no hacían nada de esfuerzo por detener a la castaña que caminaba enojada hacia Harry.  
"Estas solo en esto" dijo Fred apartandose de Harry.  
"Mandare flores para tu funeral" termino George antes de salir corriendo con su gemelo.  
"Eres el mas insensible, estúpido, loco, temerario..." Cada palabra que decía Hermione era seguida por un puño al pecho de Harry, que se echaba mas hacia atrás, hasta tener la espalda pegada a la pared de los casilleros de Gryffindor.  
"Herm...no creo que tengas que"  
"No lo hagas de nuevo" pidió abrazando a Harry como si se le fuera la vida en ello "por favor"  
"Pero mira que lindo Padfoot" dijo Draco batiendo las pestañas  
"Nuestro muchacho crece tan rápido" respondió Ron secándose una lagrima imaginaria que bajaba de su ojo derecho "¡Y pensar que antes era un inmaduro!"  
"Creo que es al revés Padfoot, antes era maduro"  
"Te equivocas Moony...antes era inmaduro"  
"¿Realmente importa?" Dijo Daphne rodando los ojos con exasperación "vamonos, que Hermione ha de estar desesperada por escuchar la historia que Harry nos iba a contar"  
"¿Nos excluiste de eso cornamenta?...me hieres el orgullo" dijo Ron poniendo la mano en el pecho  
"Inmaduros" murmuro Susan rodando los ojos "¿Podemos ir al grano?"  
"Mi papa nos mando a mi hermana y a mi con esto para patearle el trasero a Dumbledore si fuera necesario" dijo Harry sacando el broche de dragon de su bolsillo "aparentemente no cree en la palabra del idiota de Fudge..."

**FLASHBACK**

**James Potter apareció en el ministerio de magia Americano con la esperanza de hablar con los aurores. Lo que se encontro al llegar fue completamente inesperado.  
Cornelius Fudge caminaba por el ministerio con una escolta como si los Americanos deberian tirarse a sus pies y besarlos por ser el ministro britanico. Contrario a lo que esperaba, todos lo ignoraban completamente, y hasta se burlaban de su pomposidad.  
"¿Potter? ¿Que hace aqui?" Pregunto el ministro, desinflando su pomposidad, al lado de Lord Potter a cualquiera se le desinflaría.  
"Necesito hablar con Robinson...¿Que hace aqui con MIS aurores?" James miro a los cuatro aurores que se retorcieron ante la mirada de su jefe, Cornelius podia ser el ministro, pero James Potter era claramente la figura mas poderosa entre los dos.  
"Necesitaba una escolta...venir a America a hablar por un amigo sin una escolta seria irresponsable" James rodo los ojos pero siguio escuchando al pomposo ministro "Albus tenia que..."  
"¿Albus? ¿Espero que ese no termine en Dumbledore?"  
"Es un hombre claramente inocente, las pruebas lo muestran" todo el color se perdió del rostro de James "será restaurado como el director de Hogwarts, tristemente el Wizengamot no ve lo mismo que yo, así que su posición de jefe no pudo ser restaurada, pero un miembro tan imponente de la sociedad como el debería recuperarse rápidamente de las falsas acusaciones"  
"¡Falsas acusaciones!" Grito James enojado "¡Esa es una acusación muy seria Fudge! ¡Si yo quiero puedo declarar un juicio contra eso, y apuesto a que las demás casas antiguas harían lo mismo!" Ahora fue el turno de Fudge de perder todo el color en el rostro. Como político sabia que perder el apoyo de una de las familias que controlaban el país no era bueno, perder el apoyo de todas las familias al mismo tiempo seria simplemente horroroso, se encontraría sin trabajo antes de decir 'lo siento'.  
"No hay necesidad de irse hasta alla James..."  
"¡Es Lord James Charlus Potter-Gryffindor para usted ministro" corto James parándose con una pose digna de un Lord como el "¡Aurores! ¡Los quiero fuera de este país en menos de 12 horas! ¡Que el ministro se las arregle como quiera! ¡Traer mis aurores a este país seria causar una guerra! ¡A la voz de Ya!" dos de los cuatro aurores se chocaron entre ellos cuando intentaron huir de la furia de su jefe, mientras los otros dos huyeron tan pronto como pudieron "lo espero en corte señor MINISTRO"  
James salió como un bólido hacia la oficina de seguridad del ministerio, la reunion con los goblins y los aurores debia moverse aun mas. Con Dumbledore caminando como un hombre libre por las calles, debia tomar medidas de seguridad para proteger a sus hijos.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Haber, quiero ver si tengo todo bien. ¿Fudge libero a Dumbledore aun cuando el nuevo jefe del Wizengamot había dictado su sentencia?" Pregunto Susan como si no se la creyera "¡Seguro que rompió unas mil reglas haciendo eso! ¡No creo que mi tía lo deje irse con eso!" Todos sabian que si habia una mujer con poder en el mundo magico era Amelia Bones-Black.  
"¡Crees que los demás lo harán!" Respondió Draco negando con la cabeza "apuesto a que ninguno de nuestros padres tienen que mover ni un solo dedo para arreglar la situación. Si Amos Diggory es la mitad de bueno de lo que dicen hará todo para hacer que Fudge este fuera del cargo para Navidad, si no antes"  
"Muchas leyes escritas por los sangre puras y el mismo Dumbledore fueron rotas con ese movimiento. Solo argumentando eso pueden sacar un voto de no-confianza y sacarlo del cargo, eso y unas buenas multas verán el apellido Fudge tirado en el suelo" dijo Daphne mientras acomodaba uno de sus cabellos rubios de regreso en donde pertenecía.  
"Ha hablado como toda una Greengrass" dijo Harry revolviendole el cabello a la Slytherin "cualquier movimiento en falso y llamo a la caballería" Harry rodo el galeon en sus manos mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.  
"Eso aun no explica que dijo Fudge para sacar al manipulador de su castigo"  
"Cornelius ha estado escuchando a las personas equivocadas desde hace mucho, saber que dijo es imposible, pero si vemos esto por la parte lógica, obviamente fue Parkinson quien lo guío de la mano...solo quiero saber por que..." Murmuro Daphne  
"La politica me aburre...vamos a comer algo" dijo Ron enojado "pueden seguir hablando de sus cosas después de que lleguemos al comedor"

Harry, Ron y Draco corrían a toda velocidad por el segundo piso hacia el atajo que bajaba directamente a su salón secreto.  
"Los calderos estaban casi listos cuando los vi ayer" dijo Draco mientras corría "no hay duda de que tío James nos hará caso cuando le mostremos todo eso"  
"Las cajas que ordene también están en mi baúl, podemos estar viendo un futuro brillante después de esto" dijo Harry feliz. Un enorme charco de agua en su camino los detuvo...las lamparas se veían mas oscuras de repente, y había un silencio de ultratumba solo interrumpido por las respiraciones de los tres merodeadores "¿Pero que...?"  
La pared del corredor parecía absorber toda la luz de alrededor...como si lo que fuera que tenían que ver intentaba hacerse notar. Harry camino entre el charco, parándose directamente enfrente del muro.  
"Oh no" murmuro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, claramente oscurecidos por la preocupación, las típicas esmeraldas brillantes ahora parecían un verde hierba. "No, no, esto no"  
Un galeón salió volando del bolsillo de Harry, y con solo darle dos golpes con la varita, una señal roja apareció.  
"¿Que pa...? Wow"  
'La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta...enemigos del heredero...temed' decía el mensaje en color rojo...color rojo sangre. Al lado de la escritura estaba una estatua, una muy real. El pelaje gris estaba encogido, y el rostro del animal estaba contraído, como si hubiera estado gruñendo. Los ojos amarillos como lamparas no tenian brillo...la horrorosa gata de Argus Filtch estaba colgada de la cola, claramente congelada, claramente petrificada.  
De la nada aurores y aurores brotaron de las escaleras y pasadizos. La mitad de ellos estaban vestidos con capas cafe de viaje, los aurores del ministerio Britanico, guiados por Sirius Black y James Potter. La otra mitad tenían uniformes azules con capas negras de viaje encima de ellos, todos usaban una placa de identificación que decía 'DPMNY' (departamento de policía mágica de Nueva York) guiados por el capitán de la división Americana de defensa mágica.  
"¡Levanten el perímetro! Necesitamos que los demás entren" grito el capitán, haciendo que los policías corrieran cada uno cubriendo el corredor, que ahora estaba taponado de estudiantes y profesores. Escudos mágicos con el sello de la división Americana de seguridad aparecieron, seguidos de un enorme sonido de "Trak".  
En medio de los escudos aparecieron 4 escuadrones de 20 goblins cada uno, armados hasta los dientes con espadas, escudos y armadura que a lo mínimo podría detener una bomba atómica sin un rasguño. Enfrente de ellos aparecieron dos goblins mas, uno de ellos vestido como un general Romano, con una capa blanca igual que su armadura, con interior rojo color sangre, y un par de espadas que podrían cortar Hogwarts a la mitad y seguir afiladas, con la identificación de la división británica de Gringotts, el segundo venia vestido de la misma manera, pero cargaba una hacha de aspecto perverso, que parecía absorber la luz del corredor y desplegaba lo mortal que era, este traía la identificación de la división Americana de Gringotts.  
"¡Que es esto! ¡Goblins y aurores en mi escuela!" Dijo Albus Dumbledore apareciendo en medio de todos los estudiantes. Los goblins dieron un saludo ante sus jefes antes de girar en perfecta sincronización hacia Dumbledore, si el viejo loco traía ropa interior blanca, ya no seria de ese color, al menos la mitad de los estudiantes detrás de el podían corroborarlo, definitivamente se habían echo del susto.  
"Le recuerdo Albus que esta ya no es su escuela, esta bajo jurisdicción del ministerio y por lo cual tengo derecho a traer cuantos guardias se me venga en gana" dijo James claramente enojado "capitán...¿cuantos de sus aurores pueden quedarse en la escuela hasta nuevo aviso?"  
"Todos" respondió el capitán con un acento obviamente americano "¡Ninguno de ustedes sale de aquí a no ser que sea de vida o muerte, ¡¿Entendió?!"  
"¡Si capitán!" Respondieron todos en unísono.  
"Mandare por el escuadrón de identificación en el momento que Hogwarts este segura" volvió a decir el capitán mientras sus policías se separaban luego de volverse invisible.  
"Algunos inombrables vienen en camino" dijo James despachando a Sirius y los aurores a que acompañaran a los estudiantes a sus casas.  
"¡Tío James!" Dijeron Jessica, Anthony y Sophie apareciendo de la nada seguidos de un remolino pelirrojo que se estrello contra James con fuerza "¿Que hacen aquí?"  
"Montando un buen show eso es seguro" dijo Alex apareciendo de la nada junto con Megan y Remus "pensé que estábamos aquí para actuar en una emergencia antes de que trajeras la caballería"  
"Estamos contra algo que va mas alla de ustedes" dijo el capitan, que no se veia un día sobre 25 "capitán Hamilton a su servicio"  
"Gracias por llegar tan rapido capitan" dijo James "con mis hijos en el castillo no puedo arriesgarlo...y no sabemos contra que peleamos"  
"De echo si" dijo Megan interrumpiendo "solo sabemos que es una serpiente. El libro de las especies con las que trataba Salazar estaba en la bobeda de Gringotts hace mucho tiempo. Pero al parecer nunca regreso"  
"Llamaremos al exterminador entonces" dijo Hamilton sonriéndole a Megan mientras sacaba su teléfono "cabo necesito un grupo que pueda identificar una serpiente...Hogwarts...no sabemos el tamaño, pero esperamos lo peor" Hamilton asintió con la cabeza y colgó el teléfono. "Tenemos los exterminadores de la division de relaciones con criaturas mágicas en camino, solo esperemos que lo que sea que ataco, y quien sea que escribió eso...planee en mantenerse bajo"  
"¿Como saben que fue alguien?" Murmuro Elizabeth que no se había separado de su papa, y James no planeaban en soltar a su hija tampoco.  
"Una serpiente no pudo haber escrito eso" murmuro Harry con un tono de dolor en su voz "yo...tengo que irme"  
"Harry" dijo James dandose cuenta de su error. Muchas veces olvidaba mostrarle a su hijo cuanto lo amaba en realidad...siempre pensó que Harry lo sabría, pero tambien olvido que Harry era un niño. "Harry espera"  
"Pensé que habías superado eso" dijo Hermione apareciendo del pasadizo secreto a su lado "¿Quieres hablar?"  
Harry negó con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando hacia abajo. Hermione arrastro a Harry a la sala común, y se recostó con el en el sofá.  
"Es solo que..."  
"No lo digas" murmuro Hermione acariciando el cabello de Harry "no tienes que decirlo...ya pasaste por mucho hoy"  
James entro corriendo a la sala comun seguido por Alex...pero Harry ya estaba en su habitacion. El auror suspiro y luego de darle las buenas noches a su hijo salio por la puerta a ordenar las guardias.

**Chicos lo siento...lo lamento es que se me acabo la inspiracion se daran cuenta y enserio no podia publicar 100 palabras. El proximo capitulo espero salga la proxima semana o en dos semanas, enserio lo siento.**


	4. Asegurando El Castillo

**Asegurando El Castillo**

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se despertaron como cualquier día normal. Todos salieron de sus salas comunes hacia el gran comedor como un dia normal...o eso hasta que salieron de sus salas...después de eso ya no había nada de normal. Un escuadrón de aurores y goblin americanos pasaron enfrente de los Gryffindor que se levantaron temprano, seguidos por un hombre vestido en uniforme blanco, distinguiéndolo de los demás.  
"Lamentamos el inconveniente pero la escuela estaba bajo alerta roja...y ninguno de ustedes puede salir de aquí hasta que haya al menos un goblin y un auror con un grupo de diez estudiantes. Jenkins divida el grupo de a dos cada uno y empiezen a sacar escuadrones de estudiantes"  
"A la orden capitán...bloodfang conmigo"  
Pares de aurores y goblins se dividieron mientras el sargento Jenkins y el teniente bloodfang de la division de proteccion americana escortaban a los alumnos al gran comedor. Por todas partes del castillo pequeños escuadrones de estudiantes escoltados por aurores y goblins se movían hacia el gran comedor. Por el camino varios Slytherins parecian miserables, aunque solo el mas idiota y menos Slytherin de todos era capaz de decir lo que sentia.  
"Goblins y aurores dirigiendonos como si estuvieramos en plena guerra...no le gustara a mi padre" dijo Cody Parkinson enojado mientras Astoria y Daphne Greengrass rodaban los ojos "un monton de bestias y empleados guiandonos"  
Una hacha estaba bajo el cuello del heredero Parkinson antes de que siquiera pudiera decir 'ups'. Un brazo con dedos alargados y hombros cubiertos por una armadura y ojos amarillos centelleantes de rabia lo miraban.  
"¡Bestias!" Murmuro el goblin enojado "¡Bestias los malditos enmascarados que masacraron hombres, mujeres, niños y criaturas mágicas a diestra y siniestra bajo las ordenes de el auto nombrado Lord Voldemort" el goblin presiono el hacha mas hacia el cuello del Slytherin "¡Mientras ustedes están estancados pensando que no somos mas que bestias, los el resto del mundo nos han adoptado como otra parte de su comunidad, promoviendo igualdad para todos, y no hemos tenido una guerra desde hace mas de dos mil años, mientras ustedes sumen el país en guerra bajo el comando de un media sangre que no quiere mas que poner el país a sus pies. Así que si hablamos de bestias...los padres de al menos la mitad de ustedes son bestias...y las naciones unidas mágicas lo saben...por lo cual lo sabe todo el mundo...solo Inglaterra se mantiene ignorante"  
El auror que acompañaba al goblin lo agarro del brazo y negó con la cabeza "un principito llorón no merece la pena"  
El goblin asintió mientras los Slytherins observaban con la boca abierta de par en par...desde siempre habían sido enseñados que los goblins eran bestias, y que ellos y la elite mágica no podrían mezclares nunca, y aquí estaban...un auror americano y un goblin tratandose como si fueran amigos de toda la vida...claramente Inglaterra tenia mucho que aprender de sus contrapartes Americanas, y quizás el resto del mundo. Muchos de ellos se preguntaban '¿Acaso eran los únicos aun atascados en esta era?'

**-oOoOo-**

Jacob Branighan no estaba teniendo un buen día. Branighan no había tenido nada bueno en mucho tiempo. Desde joven siempre había escuchado de lo grandioso que era ser auror, combatir los malos, ganar dinero...y a las mujeres le encantaban un hombre en uniforme. Desde niño su carrera deseada siempre había sido auror del ministerio Americano de magia. Y aquí estaba...escoltando niños Britanicos a su desayuno...eso definitivamente no era como lo había soñado.  
"¡Con cuidado novato!" Grito un goblin que casi se había tropezado con el rubio soñador. "¡Con tantos aurores en linea para el trabajo tenían que traer al mas idiota de todos!"  
Jacob ahora no solo tenia sus sueños hechos papilla...ahora también tenia papilla en su uniforme y en su rostro. Si tenia alguna esperanza de enamorar a la hermosa profesora de pociones antes que el capitan Hartman...ahora ya no tenia ni la mas minima oportunidad...ser auror apestaba...igual que su camisa nueva.

**-oOoOo-**

"¡Hey Megan!" Grito Alex corriendo detrás de la profesora de pociones. "¿A donde vas?"  
"Tengo una clase que enseñar...y si no estoy mal tu también Al" respondió Megan dando vuelta y deslumbrando a Alex con esa sonrisa tan suya "¿Necesitabas algo?"  
Alex sonrío misteriosamente y abrió una puerta detrás de la joven profesora. El ligero sonido de metal raspando con madera pesada y vieja y el sonido de una cubeta acomodando a si misma contra la pared le dio toda la idea que necesitaba.  
"¡Alex pero que...!"  
Lo que sea que iba a decir desapareció cuando Alex la empujo dentro del armario de escobas y cerro la puerta con un seguro mágico de broma que los hacia pasar desapercibidos...todo fabricado por los mini merodeadores.

**-oOoOo-**

"Cinco galeones" dijo Harry enseñándole la caja de color naranja con el símbolo de los Chudley Cannons en ella.  
"¡Pero yo ayude a crearlo!" Se quejo Ron tirando las manos al aire.  
"¡Mentira! ¡Diez galeones ahora!" Dijo Draco apuntandole con un dedo acusatorio. Ron bufo enojado...si tan solo hubiera ayudado a hacer la cosa y no se hubiera quedado haciendo nada.  
"¡Esta bien! Diez" murmuro Ron enojado sacando dos billetes de su billetera(1)  
Harry solto la caja mientras Hermione aparecía con el segundo grupo, dirigido por Sirius y Barchoke...el gerente de las cuentas de los Potter y ahora de la familia Slytherin.  
Hermione le dio un beso a Harry en los labios, tan corto como solo ella podía dar...enrojecida en las mejillas, mientras ayudaba a Harry a servir su desayuno y el a ella.  
"Harry tenemos cosas que hacer" dijo Ron sacudiendo a su mejor amigo. Draco se sacudía de la risa mientras leía notas en un libro de cuero y pergamino. "¡Haaarry!"  
"Lo siento Pad...pero tengo cosas que hacer" dijo Harry recostando su cabeza con la de Hermione "mi querida Mione y yo vamos a recoger unos libros en cuanta criatura magica aparezca ¿Cierto?"  
Hermione estaba intentando no parecer un tomate con cabello castaño...pero fallando por mucho. Ron bufo enojado mientras Hermione por alguna razón sonrío triunfante.  
"De cualquier forma...tengo que estrenar esta cosa" Ron saco un reloj identico a su G-Shock naranja de la caja. La diferencia es que esta vez la pantalla se expandia a al menos cinco veces su tamaño y mostraba las estadisticas de los Chudley Cannons, su siguiente partido, y cortos videos de los mejores momentos, aunque segun Harry eso seria cuando se retiraron como buenos perdedores.  
"¿Reloj de Quidditch?" Dijo Seamus leyendo de la caja "¿Que tiene de interesante?"  
Ron saco un pergamino doblado en varios cuadros con la escritura de Draco, un monton de dibujos, y una gran estampa de una lechuza exageradamente parecida a Hedwig, con las letras MPP  
"Es un reloj que papa nos hizo crear" dijo Harry descartando como si nada "desde siempre habíamos soñado con tener una tienda de bromas igual que Fred y George. Papa nos creo una firma llamada Monny, Padfoot & Prongs corporation, que sera la base y el sello de la tienda. Nos dijo que hiciéramos productos base...y Ron estaba muriendo por probar este"  
"Basicamente muestra las estadisticas, puntos en las tablas, y momentos epicos en un partido del equipo al que pertenezca el reloj" dijo Draco bajando su libro "si fueras fan de...no se los murcielagos de Ballycastle, comprarías el que esta diseñado específicamente de ese equipo y suena el himno del equipo cada vez que ganan un partido. O comprarías el general...que suena el sonido del QUF (Quidditch United Federation) y da las estadísticas generales, aunque aun estamos trabajando en el video de ese, ya que tienes que elegir la configuración del equipo...así que ese esta mas en una versión Alpha"  
"Estamos en segundo año...¿Como crearon algo tan avanzado?"  
"Es simple teoría" respondió Harry encogiendo los hombros "mi padrino nos ayudo con un montón de libros acerca de como hacer un hechizo que haga lo que le pidas sin hacerlo muy complejo, papa nos trajo las cajas, y los relojes base...y tío Remus nos termino de ayudar con los toques finales...nada complicado"  
¿Tendrás alguno de Irlanda?" Pregunto Seamus dejando la caja en su lugar.  
"De echo querido Seamus..." Dijo Draco sacando una caja enorme llena de cajas de todos los colores "¿Aficionado a algún otro equipo? ¡Por aquí!"  
Harry logro arrastrar a Hermione fuera de la mesa antes de que medio Hogwarts se les fuera encima...todos con la intención de ver que era ese maravilloso objeto portable que tenia que ver con Quidditch!.

**-oOoOo-**

"Creo que estos son todos los libros en reptiles mágicos que pude encontrar" dijo Hermione cargando unos cinco libros por el corredor...mientras detrás de ella venia Harry cargando al menos 10 libros en los brazos mientras intentaba batallar contra el peso de los demás en su maleta.  
"Tarta de melaza" dijo Hermione a la señora gorda, que solo se movió, prácticamente rodando de la risa del predicamento en el que se encontraba Harry.  
"Sabes que...a la próxima traeré los libros con un hechizo" se quejo el pelinegro sacudiendo los brazos en un intento de despertarlos  
"Te lo dije macho man" dijo Hermione rodando los ojos mientras detrás de ellos Alex se reía.  
El pelirrojo tenia el cabello exageradamente revuelto, mas de lo normal, y una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.  
"¿Y tu?" Pregunto Harry curiosamente. Alex saco 30 galeones en billetes de su bolsillo y se fue con uno de los grupos que curiosamente iban a las aulas exteriores de pociones.  
Harry bajo la mirada al billete que estaba amarrado con un pergamino que decía 'una orden de lo mismo para esta noche y unas guardas de sonido'  
Harry bajo la mirada al pergamino, y empezó a sacudirse de la risa lentamente...hiendo hacia una risa maniaca, que lo hizo caerse y rodar de la risa en el suelo. Cada vez que miraba el pergamino reía aun mas y mas.  
"¡Harry!" Dijo Hermione atrapando las manos de Harry con sus rodillas mientras se sentaba en el estomago de Harry, que aun no podía de la risa "¡Deja de rierte!"  
Harry se detuvo un poco...aun riendo pero prestando atención a la castaña enojada.  
"Eres un inmaduro" murmuro rodando los ojos "levantate, tenemos mucho que hacer" Harry asintió con la cabeza, y empezó a leer del mismo libro que Hermione, acurrucado en el sofá junto con ella, aunque de vez en cuando seguía soltando pequeñas risas.

**-oOoOo-**

**'Sala Comun, once y diez de la noche'**

"Suficiente lectura para mi" murmuro Harry "hey" Harry sacudió un poco a Hermione, que solo se acomodo mas, abrazando a Harry como si fuera un osito "y decían que esto no iba a ser usado nunca"  
Harry bajo el libro y lo dejo en la mesa...donde habían un montón de libros y pergaminos con la escritura rara de Harry y la nítida y perfecta de Hermione. Después saco su billetera con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Hermione. Un paño salió de uno de los bolsillos detrás de una foto de el y Hermione con Ron, Draco, Daphne, Astoria, Susan, Neville y Luna. El paño se agrando hasta terminar como una cobija con el escudo de Gryffindor encima.  
"Deja de moverte" murmuro Hermione acomodando su cabeza en el espacio del cuello y el hombro de Harry. Harry soltó una risa y termino de moverse antes de bajar la luz con un hechizo de obscuridad instantánea.  
En el tope de las escaleras Anthony le entrego un par de monedas a su hermana Jessica antes de irse a su dormitorio bufando...mientras la metamorfaga y Sophie junto con Jenny se iban a sus dormitorios riéndose por lo bajo.

**-oOoOo-**

"¡Y POTTER VUELA EN PICADO AL SUELO! MIRENLO VOLAR. POTTER TIRA LA QUAFFLE A BELL QUE LA TIRA AL ARO Y EL GUARDIAN DE SLYTHERIN NI LA VE PASAR, GRYFFINDOR 80-SLYTHERIN 50" dijo Jordan Lee emocionado, casi brincando fuera de su asiento de la emocion.  
El primer partido de la temporada se habia llevado todo el miedo que el accidente de la señora Norris había traído a la escuela. Hasta los guardias que James había traído estaban todos emocionados, votando por su nuevo equipo favorito.  
"¡Y la intercepta Lucian Bole, y vuela junto con Flint!" Los Gryffindor gritabaron emocionados cuando una bludger voló hacia Flint, haciendo que arrojara la Quaffle "¡Y una Bludger muy bien puesta por uno de los gemelos Weasley!"  
Hermione miraba a Harry volar como loco de un lado al otro mientras esquivaba a los demás jugadores y las bludger mientras perseguía esa bendita Snitch seguido por Terence Higgs, todo pasando a 150km de velocidad o mas, y todo siendo grabado por Draco, Ron y Anthony, con unos espejos especiales desde cualquier ángulo, listo para ser vendido por la nueva tienda de Tomfooblers que parecía ser la nueva competencia de Zonco y Gamble & Japes.  
"¡POTTER ANOTA! GRYFFINDOR 90-SLYTHERIN 50" dijo Lee emocionado mientras volvia a narrar "¡PARECE QUE POTTER A VISTO ALGO!" Todo el estadio dirigió la mirada al buscador de escarlata, que bajaba en picado seguido de cerca por el buscador de Slytherin. Un pequeño destello dorado iba justo adelante de ellos. Hermione empezó a gritar como loca junto con el resto de los Gryffindors, pero solo porque una bludger los perseguía. "¡Y se levanta casi tocando el suelo! Regresando a los cazadores, Potter arroja la bola pero uh Flint la intercepta y tira pero no contaba con Oliver que arroja la pelota de regreso a Katie Bell. Y que veo Potter vuela detras de la Snitch hombro a hombro con Higgs y ¡Por el trasero peludo de Merlin! Se arrojo a mas de 10 metros de altura!"  
Hermione miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras Harry caia a toda velocidad con la mano derecha agarrando su hombro derecho con la mano izquierda.  
"¡Arresto Momentum!" Gritaron James, Alex y Anthony apuntando hacia a Harry que disminuyo su velocidad hasta apenas flotar al suelo con un hechizo acolchonador echo por Hermione y Daphne, mientras Ron y Draco corrían con Susan desde los estantes.  
"¡Que es eso! ¡HARRY POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH!" El estadio, y mayormente los Gryffindors, gritaban como locos 'Potter es el Rey' mientras el resto del equipo era levantado el sus brazos. Gryffindor ganaria de nuevo, eso era seguro.  
"¡Eres un estupido!" Le murmuro Hermione en el oido a Harry que se levantaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. De la nada agarro a Hermione de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo antes de darle un beso de campeonato, con los gritos de 'Potter es el rey y Granger la reina' en sus oidos.  
"No Sweety Pie" murmuro Harry abrazando mas a Hermione "soy tu estúpido, es muy diferente"  
"Señor Potter" dijo Madame Pomfrey enojada "creí que iba a evitar verlo en la enfermería este año"  
"¿A Harry? ¡Por favor!" Dijeron los gemelos Weasley riéndose mientras Anthony, Jessica, Jenny y Sophie intentaban pasar por el tumulto.  
"Al menos es solo un hombro dislocado" Madame Pomfrey movió su varita de una manera complicada y el hombro derecho de Harry se levanto y pego contra el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo un horrible sonido, pero dejando al pelinegro mucho ad tranquilo.  
"Y ahora que ya tengo todo bien ¡A celebrar!"

**-oOoOo-**

"¿Que le sucedio?"  
"Me temo que el señor Creevy fue petrificado"  
Solo con ver al Gryffindor congelado, con la cámara en su rostro, Dumbledore sabia que sus días en Hogwarts estaban contados...eso y que estaba realmente jodido.

**Hola a todos! Espero que me los trate bien la vida! Porque a mi me detesta! Miento. Gracias por los comentarios, se que no respondo pero los leo todos, gracias gracias y espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en una semana probablemente. Dejen un Review y recomienden la historia.**


	5. DumbOldDork

**Los Planes Raros E Inexplicables De DumbOldDork**

"Arriba perezoso!" dijo Alex apuntando su varita hacia Harry, que estaba rescostado contra el muro mientras intentaba respirar. Su entrenamiento habia seguido su curso y aunque ahora aguantaba mas tiempo que antes, pero una hora de saltar, esquivar y conjurar muros y cosas para protegerse de los hechizos que le tiraba su hermano no era cosa facil.

"Vamos Harry tu puedes!" dijo Hermione desde una zona que la sala de requerimientos le habia puesto para que animara a Harry mientras hacia sus tareas o leia un libro, y que tambien tenia vidrios a prueba de ruido, solo para las ocaciones cuando Alex se ponia brutal en el entrenamiento y lanzaba cosas agresivas que hacia que los pelos de la nuca de Hermione se levantaran.

"Ahi vamos de nuevo!" el muro de granito que Harry habia aprendido a conjurar, exploto, haciendo que el pelinegro arrancara a correr mientras su hermano desaparecia los restos y lo buscaba.

"anda Harry no puedes esconderte por siempre!" dijo mientras tiraba un hechizo en una direccion general.

**-oOoOo-**

Una hora mas tarde Harry y Hermione entraron por la puerta del gran comedor, que aunque estaba un poco mas tarde de lo usual seguia virtualmente vacio, apenas con dos o tres estudiantes y apenas la mitad de la facultad en la mesa.

"no se cuantas veces te he dicho que te seques el cabello apenas sales de la ducha" murmuro Hermione enojada cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Magicamente dos copas y dos platos aparecieron mientras Hermione empezaba a llenar sus plato con huevos revueltos, tocino, y tostadas mientras Harry servia te y jugo de naranja.

"¡Señor Potter!" dijo Dumbledore apareciendo por la puerta con Minerva McGonagall y Filius Flitwick siguiendolo muy de cerca, McGonagall con una mirada enojada en el rostro.

"Y yo que pense que al menos iba a poder comer antes de que llegara DumbOldDork(1) a molestarme" murmur Harry por lo bajo mientras volteaba a ver al director.

"Que se le ofrece _profesor _Dumbledore?" pregunto Harry poniendo cuanto sarcasmo fuera posible en la palabra profesor. Los ojos azules de Dumbledore brillaban como locos, una señal de que todo lo que quería que pasara estaba hiendo de acuerdo a su plan.

"necesito que nos acompañe a mi oficina" respondió Dumbledore con el tono de voz que demostraba que tenía que hacer lo que decía, no había ninguna otra opción.

"usted más que nadie sabe que no puedo ir a ninguna parte con usted presente sin primero tener a mi hermano o a la profesora Walker conmigo…así que hasta que ellos no aparezcan me temo que no podre cumplir con lo que quiere _profesor_"

Dumbledore estaba a punto de decir algo antes de que Elizabeth seguida de Anthony, Jessica y Sophie, que se veía pálida y enferma, aparecieran todos de la nada, todos con varitas en mano. Dumbledore perdió el brillo de sus ojos por un segundo antes de recuperarlo.

"me temo que ese acuerdo solo dice que debe tener un miembro de tu familia Harry muchacho…y ahí detrás de ti tienes dos primos y una hermana…creo que eso es suficiente…además no hay necesidad de mantener la hostilidad entre nosotros"

"hay más que necesidad" gruño Elizabeth parándose enfrente de su hermano, pero sin guardar la varita "creo que lo mejor es esperar a Alex"

"no pensaste que me iría contigo a la oficina de ese maniaco ¿o sí?" pregunto Harry con una sonrisa socarrona. "además no he desayunado, estoy muriendo de hambre"

Dumbledore perdió todo el brillo de sus ojos cuando vio a los Potter y Black junto con Sophie Lupin dispersarse y a Harry regresando a su banca junto con Hermione.

"señor Potter me temo que…"

"me temo que está interrumpiendo con el desayuno de mi hermano Dumbledore" dijo Alex Potter apareciendo con Megan Walker en su brazo "y me temo que yo también estoy muriendo de hambre, así que la visita a su oficina tendrá que esperar"

El viejo hechicero quedo parado en medio del Gran Comedor mientras los otros jefe de casa iban a sus sillas enojados, y Harry con los demás seguían comiendo sin importarles que el director los viera como si quisiera asesinarlos y darlos de comer a una acromantula…pero no había construido una carrera tan exitosa por ser impaciente…sabría esperar.

**-oOoOo-**

Media hora más tarde Hermione, Harry, Alex y Megan seguían a Dumbledore, y McGonagall a la oficina del director. Por un momento Harry pensó haber visto a Colín Creevy…quien nadie había visto en la sala común ese día…siendo levitado por Madame Pomfrey…pero dedujo que a lo mejor era producto del fastidio que sentía por tener que ir con Dumbledore (2).

**-oOoOo-**

"¿Caramelo de Limón?" pregunto Dumbledore luego de que sus visitantes se sentaran en las sillas frente a su escritorio. Todos negaron con la cabeza mientras Dumbledore pensaba '_más para mí_'

"nos encontramos con un serio problema este año" dijo Dumbledore juntando las puntas de sus dedos juntas mientras los miraba a todos por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

"dudo mucho que sea tan peligroso como lo que había el año pasado" murmuro Harry rodando los ojos mientras Hermione lo pellizcaba mientras murmuraba 'calmate'

"oh creo que después de lo que van a ver pensaran absolutamente todo lo contrario" respondió Dumbledore…sus ojos azules recuperando su brillo.

Alex cruzo los brazos y espero a ver que era la cosa tan importante que Dumbledore tenía que enseñarles. Un movimiento de su mano y una Bola de cristal de al menos 30 centímetros de diámetro apareció flotando a su escritorio. Varias escenas alrededor del castillo se desplegaban en el…mostrando como un director no perdía control de su escuela.

"siempre supe que habían cámaras" murmuro Harry mirando las escenas que se desplegaban en la bola de cristal.

"esto no es precisamente lo que quería enseñarle señor Potter" dijo Dumbledore…sus ojos prácticamente arrojando luces que iluminaban la habitación por si solos.

Una de las escenas mostraba una cabellera castaña que se les hacía extremadamente familiar a todos caminar desorientada por el castillo con un libro negro en su mano. Quedo parada enfrente del baño del segundo piso donde estaba Myrtle la llorona, como si esperara que la puerta se abriera sola. Dando la vuelta lentamente, apunto su varita a la esquina donde parecía que se transmitía la escena, sus ojos usualmente amables y tiernos completamente perdidos, miraron directamente a la esquina donde se encontraba la 'cámara' mágica que estaba grabando la escena antes de explotar.

"¡Mentira!" gritaron Alex y Harry ambos parándose al tiempo con los ojos centellando de furia.

"¡Sophie nunca haría eso!" grito Alex apuntando a la escena que se repetía una y otra vez consecutivamente.

"parece que su teoría es incorrecta" respondió Dumbledore sonriendo calmadamente

"¡Que le hiso!" ordeno Harry a punto de sacar su varita "¡Conozco a Sophie desde que tengo memoria DumbOldDork, y sé que mi prima nunca haría eso! ¡Así que le daré una sola oportunidad antes de volarle la cabeza y lejos de esa horrible ropa que usa!"

"¡Harry!" murmuro Hermione agarrando al pelinegro del brazo y sentándolo de regreso en su silla "¡Calmate!"

"¡En tus sueños preciosa!" respondió Harry aún más enojado…solo por la sonrisa socarrona que tenía Dumbledore en su rostro, mientras seguía comiendo sus condenados caramelos de limón…tenía a Harry justo donde lo quería…una vez más, todo en el mundo de Albus estaba de regreso en su lugar.

"ahora me temo que esto contrasta con algo que sucedió más tarde en el castillo" la bola de cristal cambio la imagen repetitiva de Sophie, hacia una imagen como una televisión muggle mostrando estática, donde apenas se veía la imagen de un emocionado Colín Creevy sosteniendo su cámara al nivel de sus ojos, cuando algo apareció, completamente tapado por la estática…pero antes de que lo supieran, Colín había caído al suelo como una piedra, justo antes de que apareciera Sophie caminando por el mismo corredor como si Colín no estuviera ahí. La imagen se adelantó hasta cuando McGonagall y Dumbledore aparecieron, y cayeron en terror, al menos Minerva, al ver a Colín en el suelo. La imagen se regresó a una Sophie indiferente caminando, solo por el hecho de querer torturar a Harry y Alex…que ambos querían golpear a Dumbledore tan fuerte que lo hicieran ver algo como las estrellas y las lunas que se movían en su túnica.

"¡Todo esto es planeado!" dijo Alex parándose fuertemente de su silla, arrojándola lejos en el proceso "¡No hay ninguna razón por la cual nosotros tengamos que enterarnos de esto! ¡Mucho menos Harry! ¡Que esta planeando Dumbledore!"

"¡Mi querido muchacho! No tengo idea de lo que habla…solo estoy mostrando lo que el castillo me muestra, solo estoy mostrando la verdad" los ojos azules de Dumbledore estaban brillando con desesperación, mientras Alex sentía un ataque a su mente. Alex subió sus barreras mentales, haciendo que Dumbledore pegara un brinco hacia atrás…llevándose su silla con él.

"¡Y ahora atacando mi mente con Legilemancia! ¡Algo está planeando Dumbledore! ¡Y estas imágenes…no son más que una vil mentira!"

Dumbledore esta vez miro directamente a Harry, esperando nada de resistencia del muchacho de segundo año. Las barreras de la mente de Harry también se levantaron, enviando a Dumbledore al suelo de nuevo, y provocando un ataque de risa de Hermione y Megan.

"¡Y ahora también intentando atacar mi mente! ¡Qué diablos le pasa!" grito Harry arrojando los brazos al cielo mientras Albus intentaba levantarse del suelo…cualquier rastro de brillo en sus ojos ya completamente perdido "me largo…piense bien su propio movimiento antes de hacerlo…porque puede ser el último antes de que lo echen de la mesa" dijo Harry amenazante, haciendo una muy buena analogía al póker antes de irse con Hermione en su brazo…mirándolo con una mirada entre enojo, admiración y un poquito de eso que le decía a Harry que se había ganado una buena sesión de besos.

"a la próxima Dumbledore" dijo Alex haciéndolo levantar de un tirón "no respondo" Megan agarro a Alex del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro a el armario de escobas más cercano…definitivamente los Potter se habían merecido un buen premio.

**-oOoOo-**

"James necesito hablar contigo" dijo Lily con ambas manos en su abdomen. El pelinegro apretó los dientes pensando que lo habían atrapado ayudando con el nuevo negocio que intentaban armar Harry, Ron, Draco y quizás Fred y George.

"¿Dime amor mío?" pregunto pateando una de las cajas de Tomfooblers lejos de la vista.

"Jamie…creo que estoy embarazada…"

**¡Hola a todos! Siento lo poco que he publicado pero tenía exámenes finales. Pero ya he terminado y regreso a publicar ojala cada semana, a no ser que me bloquee. Perdonen el capítulo tan corto pero no pensé que iba a llenarlo con mucho. Ahora explicare unas cositas que estaban resaltadas**

**DumbOldDork: es un apodo que un escritor de FanFics en ingles le pone a Dumbledore. Es algo como inepto, estúpido viejo loco. Y creo que es una descripción muy acertada.**

… _**pero dedujo que a lo mejor era producto del fastidio que sentía por tener que ir con Dumbledore**_**: La imagen de Colín petrificado no es algo que le produzca fastidio a Harry. No sé si les ha pasado pero cuando alguien me toca los botones correctos y me fastidia más allá del nivel veo cosas que no se si son reales o no.**

**Creo que por ahora eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, y por favor critiquen si no les gusta…la crítica constructiva es extremadamente buena. **


	6. Vacaciones De Navidad: Parte 1

**Vacaciones De Navidad; Parte 1**

Harry arrojo su baúl por las escaleras mientras cantaba un villancico y acomodaba su gorra de papa Noel todo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Te veo muy en el espíritu navideño?" Dijo Hermione sonriéndole al pelinegro que ahora silbaba un villancico diferente mientras ayudaba a Hermione a arrastrar su baúl a la entrada.

"¡Como no estarlo! ¡SON VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD MIONE!" Dijo levantando a la castaña en sus brazos con un enorme abrazo de oso mientras le daba vueltas en el aire. "¿Vienes a mi casa para el baile de navidad, cierto?" Hermione río suavemente mientras abrazaba a Harry por el cuello para no caerse.

"Claro que si" respondió Hermione cuando toco suelo firme. Harry sonrío feliz y tomo la mano de Hermione mientras sus baúles flotaban delante de ellos. "No por nada me quedare en tu casa con mis padres" Harry río, sabia el detalle, solo le gustaba que Hermione le recordara.

"Entonces vamos...o nos dejara el tren"

"¡Feliz casi!" Dijeron Ron y Draco con sus sombreros de Santa "casi casi ¡Navidad!"

"Feliz casi navidad a ustedes también" dijo Hermione sonriendo al mismo tiempo que Harry.

Daphne y Astoria junto con Elizabeth, Anthony, Jessica, Sophie, Susan, Luna y Jenny aparecieron por la puerta, todos con un sombrero rojo en la cabeza y tarareando villancicos mientras le deseaban una feliz navidad a todas las personas que no verían hasta el final de las vacaciones.

El desayuno paso sin ninguna novedad, en mas de una oportunidad Dumbledore parecía querer levantarse a decirle algo a Harry, pero cada vez volteaba a mirar a Alex Potter prefería quedarse callado. En una enorme procesión todos se dirigieron a los carruajes y directo a la estación de Hogsmade bajo los copos de nieve que ya empezaban a caer.

**-oOoOo-**

"¿Entonces, que dijo tío James?" Pregunto Draco mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

"Dijo que definitivamente tendríamos mucho éxito con esto" respondió Harry, inconscientemente jugando con el cabello de Hermione, que leía Hogwarts: Una Historia, por la milésima vez "pero dijo que tenemos que hacer algo grande antes de que nos apruebe completamente".

"¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?"

"¿Navi...?"

"Eso mismo" aseguro el rubio antes de que Harry siguiera hablando enfrente de Hermione.

"Daphne te juro que tu gata me odia" dijo Susan irritada mientras entraba por la puerta, seguida de Daphne Greengrass que cargaba una gata siamesa con hermosos y enormes ojos azules, pelaje blanco, con las patas y el rostro de color mas oscuro, y tal como Susan había dicho, estaba dandole una mala mirada mientras hacia algo como un gruñido.

"No te odia" respondió Daphne acariciando detrás de las orejas de la gata "¿Cierto que no la odias Katrina? ¿Cierto que no?" La gata restregó su rostro contra la mejilla de su dueña, y cuando Daphne le quito la mirada regreso a mirar mal a Susan, que le murmuraba por lo bajo "Susan..."

"¿Que?" Dijo parándose derecha mientras volteaba a mirar a Daphne rápidamente, la gata mirando a todas partes como si fuera inocente "¡Tu gata empezó!"

"Eres insufrible" dijo rodando los ojos mientras se sentaba al lado de Draco. "¿Entonces ya le dijiste?"

"¿Le dije que?"

"Tu no...Harry"

"No se de que hablas Daphne" respondió Harry mientras seguía jugando con el cabello de Hermione "es mas...no se de que hablas la mitad del tiempo, solo el sabe de que hablas" respondió apuntando a Draco "por obvias razones solo tu novio te entiende"

"¡No estamos saliendo!" Dijeron Draco y Daphne al mismo tiempo con las orejas rojas mientras miraban mal a Harry. Katrina miro mal a Harry por enojar a su ama, mientras Susan le daba los pulgares.

"Eso dicen...pero a mi no me suena" respondió Harry "¿Cierto Mione?"

"Déjalos en paz Harry" respondió Hermione sin quitar la mirada del libro "ya suficiente tienen con saber que están saliendo a nuestras espaldas"

Harry y Susan abrieron la boca de par en par, viendo la inocente y traviesa sonrisa de Hermione, para luego echarse a reír, ambos apuntando a Draco y Daphne que tenían los rostros rojos, mientras Hermione seguía leyendo como si nada.

**-oOoOo-**

"Hermione" dijo Emma Granger cuando vio a su hija siendo ayudada por Harry a bajarse del expreso en la estación.

"¡Mama!" Dijo Hermione emocionada corriendo hacia su mama mientras Harry era abrazado por Lily, James y Alex, junto con Elizabeth "¡Papa!"

Dan Granger abrazo a las dos mujeres Granger con mucha emoción. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de su hija.

"Harry" dijo Dan cuando vio llegar al pelinegro "un gusto verte muchacho"

"El gusto es mío señor Granger" respondió Harry estrechando la mano del padre de Hermione.

"Harry es un gusto verte de nuevo" dijo Emma abrazando al 'novio' de su única hija.

"Lo mismo digo señora Granger" aseguro Harry respondiendo el abrazo de la mujer.

"Emma, Dan ¿Listos para irse?" Pregunto James que tenia a Lily abrazada, ambos con una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros, mientras Alex los miraba de manera graciosa y agarraba a sus hermanos menores con un brazo mientras sostenía a Megan con el otro.

"En cualquier momento James" respondió Dan encogiendo los hombros. Harry miro a Hermione como si ella supiera porque sus padres se miraban así, Hermione solo sonrío y le murmuro 'te digo luego'.

**-oOoOo-**

7 personas aparecieron en la sala de la mansión Potter, todos cayendo luego de un estruendoso 'Pop', junto con baúles y mascotas.

"Detesto viajar por traslador" se quejo Harry intentando ayudar a levantar a Hermione mientras su hermana intentaba alzar a la pobre y enojada Hedwig.

Emma y Dan también se levantaron al tiempo que todos los demás, también quejándose del dolor que tenían en su magullado trasero.

"Quejumbrosos" dijo Lily luego se aparecer junto a James, con cuidado de no caerse.

"¿Hey como es que ustedes pueden aparecer y nosotros nos magullamos el trasero?" Se quejo Harry enojado luego de mandar su baúl a la habitación con un giro de su varita.

"Te lo explico luego" murmuro Hermione en su oído mientras todos los demás se ponían cómodos.

"Si Harry te lo explica luego" murmuro Elizabeth con una voz melosa haciendo burla a su hermano.

"Déjame" gruño Harry. Hermione lo arrastro a la habitación que James y Lily tenían preparada para ella mientras Harry la seguía como un niño bueno sin decir nada. "¿Me explicaras ahora?"

"Después Harry" respondió Hermione rodando los ojos con exasperación.

"¿Te puedo convencer de que me digas ya?" Pregunto Harry sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba una mejilla a la castaña.

"Hmm" dijo Hermione recostando la cabeza en la mano de Harry disfrutando de que fuera cariñoso con ella "creo que...no eso no funcionara" respondió Hermione riendo de la cara de sorprendido con la que quedo Harry "ahora mi querido Prongs" dijo Hermione revolviendo el cabello de Harry antes de abrazarlo "necesito que me ayudes a..." Harry movió su varita y toda la ropa de Hermione se empaco y su baúl voló al ático donde guardaban todas las cosas de la escuela "a no hacer nada"

"Mi actividad favorita" dijo Harry recostandose en la cama "¿Ahora me explicas?"

"No te enojes pero me parece que..."

**-oOoOo-**

"¡Feliz navidad familia!" Grito Harry saltando del barandal de las escaleras principales de la mansión Potter. "¡Vamos perezosos!"

Harry corrió a la cocina y agarro la primera olla y cuchara que encontró y subió corriendo mientras la usaba como un tambor para despertar a todos los habitantes de la casa que dormían pacíficamente.

"¡Vamos levantense que es Navidad!" Dijo Harry abriendo las puertas de todos "¡Al! ¡Megan! Tiren algo de ropa encima de esos cuerpos suyos que nadie quiere tener pesadillas" Alex, usando solo una pantaloneta de cuadros azul, y Megan con una piyama de venados navideños, gruñeron enojados, y salieron hacia la sala.

"¡Mama! ¡Papa! Arriba" dijo Harry abriendo la puerta de sus padres y caminando lejos, si su hermano y Megan habían compartido cama y no mostraban nada...bueno...no pensaba que sus padres tuvieran el mismo decoro, no después de patear un hechizo silenciador muy muy poderoso.

"¡Señor y Señora Granger! ¡Arriba que la navidad Potter ya empezó!" Dijo Harry tocando la puerta firmemente pero sin querer abrirla.

"¡Hermione!" Dijo abriendo la puerta de la castaña de par en par, para encontrársela en una piyama idéntica a la suya...pantalón azul y una camisa con muchas snitch's volando con un gorro de santa.

"¿Eres así en la navidad todo el tiempo?" Harry asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, haciendo que su sombrero de santa se moviera al compás contrario, con la bola blanca en la punta del sombrero rojo hiendo al lugar contrario de donde su cabeza iba "me fascina la navidad pero despertar a todo el mundo en la casa..."

"¿Si no los despierto yo, quien lo hará?" Respondió Harry sonriendo "ahora vamos Mione...tenemos muchos regalos que desempacar" Harry arrastro a Hermione hasta la sala donde se encontraba el enorme árbol de navidad de los Potter, de al menos unos 9 pies de altura*, decorado con típicas decoraciones navideñas y luces con hechizos aisladores de magia. La base estaba a reventar de cajas con empapelados psicodélicos de todos los tamaños, y con un tren idéntico al de Hogwarts moviendose al rededor de los regalos. En los enormes sofás rojos idénticos a los de la sala de Gryffindor estaba toda la familia, esperando a que Harry, Hermione y Elizabeth, que detestaba ser despertada por su hermano y ponía runas de silencio al rededor de su habitación que le avisaban cuando despertar sin el pelinegro molesandola, bajaran para abrir regalos.

"Buenos días Harry, Hermione" dijeron todos, tomando un chocolate caliente que flotaba, traído por uno de los elfos.

"Buenos días" dijo Hermione sonriendo

"¡Feliz navidad!" Dijo Harry con sus ojos brillando de alegría mientras se sentaba al lado de los regalos como un niño chiquito, viendo al tren recorrer el árbol y regresar, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

"Hola familia" dijo Elizabeth restregando el sueño de sus ojos "Harry sabemos que estas desesperado pero enserio, mirar a los regalos como si fueran bombas no lo hará mas rápido"

"A que si" respondió Harry mirando los regalos con mas intensidad.

"¿Quieres abrir el primer regalo?" Le pregunto Lily a su hijo

"¡Si!" Dijo Harry emocionado mientras levantaba la primera caja que tenia su nombre.

Los que estaba sentados en las sillas solo lograron ver papel de regalo volando por todas partes mientras Harry abría su regalo. Una caja de considerable tamaño de color negro con un circulo verde y una 'X' en el medio fue lo que vieron que Harry miraba.

"¡Un Xbox!" Dijo Harry emocionado mientras saltaba como un loco "¡Gracias!" Dijo arrojandose a sus padres con cuidado, sobretodo después de lo que le dijo Hermione que pensaba que tenia su mama.

"Nada de jugar en eso hasta que..."

"Hasta que termines tus deberes si ya lo se mama" respondió Harry. "Gracias" el pelinegro, aunque con mucha vergüenza, le dio un estruendoso beso en la mejilla a su mama y un abrazo a su papa antes de sentarse y esperar a que Hermione abriera su regalo, ojalá fuera la caja que el había empacado.

La castaña tomo una pequeña caja que se encontraba encima de algo que claramente parecía ropa. Harry se aclaro la garganta cuando vio a Hermione abrirla, y mirar con los ojos enormes de la impresión.

"Harry...que"

"Hemos pasado por mucho juntos Hermione. Y...pensé que quizás muchos chicos en Hogwarts empezaran a notarte y...y me duele cuando pienso que te canses de aguantarme y voltees a ver a muchas mejores opciones que yo" Hermione bajo la mirada a un anillo que llevaba una serpiente con dos ojos de esmeraldas "Hermione no estoy ofreciendo lo que piensas...pero quiero pedirte que pienses en un futuro juntos y me digas que no lo quieres tanto como lo quiero yo, quisieras ser mi prometida"

Emma agarro fuertemente a su esposo del brazo. Sabia que ya habían hablado de esto con Harry antes, al fin del cabo tenia que pedir su permiso para que un contrato de promesa entre la familia Granger y la noble y antigua casa de Slytherin pudiera ser pactado. Pero eso no ayudaba al señor Granger ni poco. Es decir...ella era su princesa, hasta ahora estaba acomodando a los cambios que este mundo le había traído a su pequeña pero esto...saber que su hija tendría un hombre, aunque fuera un adolescente apenas, que no fuera el, en quien confiar...no era un cambio fácil para el.

"Oh Harry" dijo Hermione mirando el anillo y luego a los ojos de ruego de Harry y se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro no podía tener menos razón, no tenia que mirar a ninguna otra parte, aunque fueran jóvenes sabían lo que querían, y Hermione no quería alejarse nunca de su amado pelinegro. "No lo dudes ni un segundo"

"¡Si!" Grito Harry abrazando fuertemente a Hermione al tiempo que saltaba de alegría. "¡Merlin dijo que si!"

"Hey antes que nada" dijo James parando el saltar de Hermione y su hijo. "Necesitan sacar esto del camino"

Harry les entrego una daga con una incrustación de un grifo en el mango. Un par de palabras murmuradas al oído de Hermione y estaban listos.

Harry corto su palma de lado a lado, la felicidad radiando de sus ojos mientras Hermione hacia lo mismo.

"Soy tuyo, y eres mía" dijo estirando su mano para que Hermione pusiera la suya sobre la de el.

"Soy tuya, y eres mío" repitió Hermione dejando su mano sobre la de Harry

Un brillo plateado salió de sus palmas y se expandió a sus brazos, su pecho, y finalmente se transformo en dorado y los cubrió por completo, antes de que los dos se dieran un tierno e inocente beso.

Lily había estado en un estado emocional bastante inestable, pero esto disparo sus emociones a todas partes. Le dolía que su pequeño niño se fuera a alejar de ella...pero no podía estar mas feliz de que hubiera encontrado alguien que lo haría feliz.

"Dios que hermoso es esto" dijo Lily abrazando a los dos Gryffindors fuertemente. Todos los demás se pararon a abrazar a los pre adolescentes también, mientras que silenciosamente el anillo se dirigió al dedo de Hermione.

"Pensé que los enlaces dorados eran cosa de leyenda" dijo Megan liberando lagrimas de felicidad.

"Al parecer mi hermanito tiene una tendencia de hacer las cosas imposibles posibles"

"¿Que significa un enlace dorado?" Pregunto Emma

"Que estos dos pueden buscar el país, el continente, el mundo, el universo si quieren, y no encontraran a alguien mas perfecto. Ellos son simplemente dos piezas de una misma alma" respondió Megan emocionada mientras miraba a quien ella pensaba como su hermano y hermana menor con ternura y felicidad.

Y era cierto, cualquier podía verlo...no habría nadie mejor para estos dos.

Tristemente no todos compartían ese sentimiento...

**Perdonen la demora por este capitulo, pero aparte de no tener inspiración me mude hace poco y ha estado todo muy ajetreado.**

**Ahora un par de cosas que quería explicar**

**Lamento que mis medidas sean en pies, pero vivo en Estados Unidos y esto es normal para mi. Para todos los que usan metros. 9 Pies son mas o menos 3 metros.  
Ahora se que muchos estarán pensando que es muy pronto para Harry y Hermione pero recordemos que la sociedad mágica de Gran Bretaña estaba muy atrasada, digamos en la era victoriana. Y los contratos de matrimonio eran normales para ellos. Aunque en este fic son mas avanzados, los sangre puras siguen con sus amados contratos, y esto es para proteger a Hermione de cualquier cosa que pueda pasarle, nadie se atrevería a atacar a la prometida del jefe de la antigua casa de Slytherin. Eso y que adelantamos lo inevitable. Así que no me linchen! Pero sigo mi idea original!**

**3. Estoy pensando en hacer otro fic esta vez una traducción, así que diganme que tal les suena un Harry Potter criado como un guerrero goblin? Por supuesto es H/Hr**

**Espero sus Reviews, de nuevo, lamento la demora.**


	7. Vacaciones de navidad: Parte 2

**Vacaciones de navidad: Parte 2**

Molly Weasley siempre había sido una mujer que se preciaba de obtener todo lo que quería. Desde muy joven aprendió que con un poco de iniciativa todo se conseguía. Y luego de entrar a Hogwarts descubrió que con un poco de sus excelentes habilidades para las pociones todo lo que quisiera estaba a su alcance.

Simple iniciativa y un poco de Amortentia le había conseguido a Arthur hace tantos años, argumentando que la Amortentia solo ayudaba a arrancar lo que ya estaba ahí, y 33 años después estaban felizmente casados.

El problema es que Molly estaba tan acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, que ahora que sus hijos tenían mentes propias y hacían lo que sentían, nada salía como ella lo quería. Ni su "hijo adoptado" como ella llamaba a Harry, hacia lo que ella pensaba que debía hacer.

"como se atreve ese ingrato" mumuro Molly por lo bajo mientras servía una poción recién salida del caldero en una pipeta de vidrio "pero le enseñare…va a regresar en sus rodillas a rogarme que lo deje casarse con mi Ginny y no con esa Hermione"

**-oOoOo-**

"¡Mama! ¿¡Has visto mi corbatín?!" grito Harry desde su habitación.

"¡¿Mama has visto mi chaleco?!" pregunto Alex

"¡¿Mama me ayudas con mi cabello?!" grito Elizabeth

"¡Suficiente!" grito James desde las escaleras principales "¡los quiero a todos aquí ahora mismo!"

Harry, con un par de pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, chaleco negro y chaqueta blanca bajo junto con Alex, que usaba un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y chaqueta negra, y Elizabeth que tenía su vestido azul y el cabello lleno de rizadores.

"¿Es que no se han dado cuenta de que su mama está embarazada y por lo cual no puede estar estresada?"

"¿Mama esta embarazada?" pregunto Harry son una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

"claro ya era hora de que tuviéramos un hermano o hermana menor que tuviera cerebro" respondió Elizabeth

"¡Oye! Era hora de que el hermano del medio tuviera algo de inteligencia" respondió Harry cruzando los brazos como niño regañado.

"¡Suficiente ustedes dos!" dijo Alex agarrándolos de los hombros con suficiente fuerza como para dejarlos calmados.

"suficiente los tres" dijo James, que parecía ser el único en la casa que podía arreglarse solo sin que Lily buscara algo por el "ahora los quiero en sus habitaciones, y arreglados en quince minutos"

"pero…"

"tu corbatín esta en el closet del pasillo Harry. El chaleco esta en el estudio, y Jessica y Sophie van a ayudarte cuando lleguen ¿Entendido?"

"si papa" dijeron los tres, caminando cada uno lentamente a sus habitaciones.

**-oOoOo-**

Los Malfoy aparecieron en los limpios y arreglados jardines de la mansión Potter, todos en sus trajes de gala.

Lucius usaba un traje con una corbata gris y una capa negra. A su lado estaba Narcissa, con un vestido verde primavera que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, con una tiara de la familia Malfoy, su anillo de matrimonio, varios brazaletes con esmeraldas incrustadas y una gargantilla con el escudo de la familia Malfoy.

Draco estaba vestido para mostrar que era el digno príncipe Malfoy. Un traje negro con corbata blanca, con el escudo Malfoy en el nudo, y las mancornas en su camisa con el mismo escudo, su cabello increíblemente impecable como siempre.

Jason Malfoy, el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, venia detrás, vestido con un traje blanco, con el chaleco y corbata de color negro, las mancornas de su camisa cargaban el escudo Malfoy igual que su hermano, como todos los Malfoy, tenia cabello rubio platino, pero al contrario de su hermano y su papa, estaba mas al lado de alocado sin quitarle lo elegante.

"¡Jason! Tanto tiempo sin verte" dijo Alex estrechando la mano de Jason mientras los demas entraban a la sala que estaba decorada con hielo tibio al toque como sillas y mesas, un árbol de navidad adornaba una esquina, y una banda estaba en la esquina contraria.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron los Greengrass's. Daphne usaba un vestido azul strapples, con su cabello rubio liso y colgando por su espalda, una tiara de la familia Greengrass y un anillo de plata con un escudo verde en su mano. Astoria usaba un vestido idéntico al de su hermana pero de color aguamarina, con una tiara parecida a la de Daphne, sin anillo. A su lado venia Huge, con un traje azul oscuro que curiosamente era del mismo color que el vestido de Elizabeth. Detrás de ellos estaban Oswald y Lucy Grengrass. Oswald con un típico traje color negro y Lucy usando un vestido beige.

"¡Hola Daph!" dijo Hermione emocionada. Daphne por su parte venia cabizbaja "¿Qué paso?"

La rubia subio su mano y mostro un anillo con el escudo de la familia Parkinson en el. Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca para prevenir un grito de horror. Sabia que algo que Daphne no quisiera seria estar prometida al petardo de Cody Parkinson…y la castaña no podía creer que un hombre de familia como Oswald prometiera a su hija a cualquiera.

"¡Pero que…!" grito Draco enojado. "Daphne pensé que…"

"¡Dios Daph!" murmuro Hermione "¡Ven! Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer…quizás si…" el resto de lo que dijo Hermione desaparecio cuando la castaña se llevo a la rubia arrastrada a la biblioteca de la mansión.

"te lo adverti" murmuro Harry antes de correr detrás de Hermione y Daphne.

**-oOoOo-**

Luego de que varias familias mas aparecieran, el primer baile, que por tradición abria la familia Potter, dio comienzo.

"Quien diría que entre tus talentos ocultos esta bailar" murmuro Hermione cuando Harry la guio al centro de la pista de baile

"te sorprenderías de lo bien que lo hago" respondió Harry con burla.

La banda empezó a tocar un baltz (Potter Waltz HP4), al mismo tiempo que Harry, James, Alex y Huge guiaban a Hermione, Lily, Megan y Elizabeth al compás de la música. Hermione se sentía cada centímetro princesa, con su príncipe azul bailando con ella en una bella noche de navidad mientras miles de espectadores los veian, pero eso no le interesaba, solo esos ojos verdes que estaban fácilmente una cabeza mas arriba que los cafes de ella, y la observaban como si fuera la única persona en todo el lugar.

"me sorprendes cada vez mas Harry" murmuro Hermione luego de que Harry la alzara del suelo y la regresara con gracia de regreso a sus pies.

"¿Alguna idea de que haremos con Daphne?"

"ella lo tenia todo bajo control desde el principio mi querido Potter" respondio Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa, justo antes de que la canción terminara y la sala estallara en aplausos.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, se inclino en una reverencia y se llevo a Hermione de la mano antes de que el resto de las personas pasaran a la pista justo cuando la segunda canción empezara.

"¿Como que lo tiene bajo control?" Murmuro Harry "¿De que...?"

"¡Harry!" Dijo Molly apareciendo de la nada con un par de muffins en la mano y un ponche "¡Muchacho!"

"Señora Weasley" murmuro Harry poniendo su mejor sonrisa "Feliz navidad, un gusto verla aqui"

"Ya sabes muchacho no me gusta perderme ni una de estas fiestas" respondió Molly "ahora toma un muffin muchacho, Alexander te tiene bajo mucho ejercicio, y te estas poniendo muy delgado"

"Muchas gracias" respondio Harry tomando el muffin "ahora si me disculpa tengo que encontrar a Hermione que...parece desaparecer muy seguido"

Molly gruño enojada cuando Harry le dio la espalda. Necesitaba saber que su plan estaba en efecto, pero el pelinegro no era capaz de comerse un simple muffin enfrente de ella. "No le doy mas de diez minutos" murmuro Molly "ahora ¿Donde estara Ginny?"

-oOoOo-

"¡Oye Draco!" Grito Harry corriendo hacia su mejor amigo "¡Draco!"

"¿Que quieres?" Dijo con una voz llena de tristeza, mientras miraba el baile desde un balcon del segundo piso. El baile o la rubia que hablaba a una milla por segundo con Hermione.

"¿Estabas llorando, lloron?" Pregunto Harry con burla, sentandose al lado del rubio.

"Dejame en paz Harry" respondio Draco cabizbajo.

"¡Hey aqui tengo algo que te levantara el animo. ¡Un Muffin!"

"¿De donde lo sacaste?"

"La señora Weasley me lo dio. Pero en realidad no me gusta mucho las nueces" Draco se encogio de hombros y le dio un modisco al muffin, y tras unos segundos se disparo del piso "pero que..."

"Necesito encontrar a Ginny...tengo que decirle que la amo" dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa estupida antes de salir disparado.

"Pero que dem...un momento" Harry miro los restos del panecillo...que goteaba un liquido purpura, olia a Vanilla con Cereza, madera de Pino y pastel de Chocolate "Amortentia" murmuro Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "¡Draco espera!"

**-oOoOo-**

"¡Ginny!" Grito el rubio corriendo atravez de las personas que bailaban en la pista directo a la pelirroja con el vestido verde y rosado.

"¿Draco?" Pregunto Ginny confundida "¿Que pas...mfmm?"

"¡Draco no!" Gritaron Harry, que traia el muffin en su mano y Daphne que estaba parada ahi con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el rubio intentaba sacarle los pulmones a Ginny con la lengua.

"¡Te amo y quiero que seas mi prometida!" Dijo con una sonrisa estupida, dejando a todos los invitados cayados, lo suficientemente cayados como para escuchar el sonido que hizo Molly al desmayarse.

"¡Papa una cosa urgente que tenemos que discutir!" Murmuro Harry mirando el muffin y luego a Draco.

"¿Quien?"

"Molly" respondio Harry, tristemente Narcissa logro escuchar lo que Harry habia dicho. Y en ese momento ardio troya. Al menos para Molly Weasley, cuyos planes estaban en pedazos...

**Hola a todos! Creo que muchos se dieron cuenta de que supustamente subi unos 6 capitulos, el ultimo siendo Vacaciones de Navidad Parte 1. Fue un problema tecnico que tuve que arreglar borrando todos los episodios y subiendolos de nuevo, asi que me disculpo.**

**Una cosa que queria aclarar, ninguno de los otros Weasleys, mas que Arthur asistieron con Molly y Ginny, y el pobre Señor Weasley simplemente no pudo resistir tener un Muggle real (Dan Granger) en el lugar, asi que por eso no lo vemos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Perdonen que este hubiera sido tan corto.**


	8. GinnyDaphneEspera¿Que ?

**Ginny...Daphne...Espera...¿Que?**

Narcissa Malfoy siempre había sido conocida como una mujer formidable en cualquier círculo social. Desde muy pequeña había sido enseñada a no enseñar sus emociones, pero en este momento esas lecciones no valían nada.

La señora Malfoy eliminó completamente su faceta de mujer silenciosa y calmada cuando Harry murmuró que Molly había envenenado a su hijo con esa porqueria de Amortentia. Como una leona a una cebra, Narcissa se arrojó a la mujer pelirroja que aun no superaba su choque emocional de no salirse con la suya, y golpeó, araño, pateo, y hasta mordió, hasta el punto que Jason tuvo que alejar a su madre antes de que asesinara a Molly.

"¡Suéltame! ¡De esta no te salvas entrometida! ¡Mi hijo envenenando con esa porqueria! ¡La vas a pagar!" Gruño Narcissa enojada mientras su hijo la sostenía, pero realmente no sabía si quería evitar que su madre le pateara el trasero a Molly otro poco. Es mas, solo ser mujer la salvaba, porque Jason queria asesinarla tambien.

"Tía Cissi espera" dijo Harry mientras levantaba escudos protectores para separar a las dos mujeres.

Molly aparte de parecer que había ido al infierno y de regreso, ahora tenía enojo como ninguno otro. 12 años intentando hacer que Harry la llamara tía Molly, y esta rubia, que aparte de todo estaba casada con ese Malfoy, lo había logrado sin ningún esfuerzo.

"La poción era para mi" aclaro Harry "supongo que yo queriendo casarme con Hermione arruinó completamente su plan de una gran familia Weasley" Molly al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al ser leída tan fácilmente por un niño de 12 años. "Le di el Muffin a Draco porque no me gustan las nueces y porque Daphne prometiendo al cretino de Parkinson lo tenia mal"

Para su completo desconcierto Daphne y Oswald sonrieron junto con Lucius, que aunque aun seguía enojado por lo que le había sucedido a Draco, la noticia de que su hijo menor estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de la hija de Oswald hizo de todo el accidente algo bueno.

"Y yo lo tomaré desde aquí" dijo Alex, que ahora estaba en capacidad de Auror "Molly Weasley Prewitt, esta bajo arresto por el intento de romper el compromiso de Lord Potter-Slytherin y usar una poción clase 3 ilegalmente en uno de los últimos herederos de la familia Malfoy. Todo lo que diga puede y será usado en su contra, puede recurrir a un abogado, si no puede pagar uno..." El resto de los derechos de Molly se perdieron con el grito de Ginny, que estaba huyendo de Draco, que seguía diciendo cosas de querer casarse.

"¿Algún chance de que tengan el antídoto de la amortentia aqui?" Pregunto Lucius luego de calmar a Narcissa.

"No creo. Pero puedo ir a hacerlo"

"¡No!" gritaron Lily y Harry al mismo tiempo. "que ni se te ocurra acercarte al caldero" dijo Harry negando con la cabeza "no tengo ni idea de cómo llegaste a ser Auror papa, pero no te acercaras a un caldero en mi presencia"

"yo iré a ayudarte" dijo Hermione levantándose a acompañar a Harry a la sala de pociones, el resto de los invitados dieron sus excusas y se fueron a terminar sus festividades lejos del drama que se había desarrollado.

-oOoOo-

"así que…¿Me dirás que fue lo que hizo Daph?" pregunto Harry, que ahora no usaba su chaqueta, tenía la corbata suelta y las mangas remangadas, y observaba un caldero con una poción de un color ligeramente azulado.

"si te lo dijera no tendría ningún sentido cuando revele su pequeño plan ¿O sí?" respondió Hermione sonriendo, aunque con un tono de preocupación "¿Estas seguro de que sabes hacer esto? Después de todo, es una poción de nivel TIMO"

"cuando tienes a la mejor estudiante de pociones de su tiempo como mamá, creeme aprendes a hacer esto. Eli es simplemente negada a todo lo que refiere a pociones, por lo cual tampoco es muy buena en la cocina. Al solo le pidió a mi mama que le enseñara para entrar a la academia, y yo…bueno Papa dice que tengo un talento natural igual que mi mama, aunque yo sí sé cocinar mi mamá…eh digamos que haciendo un cubo de hielo inunda la cocina" respondió Harry guiñendo el ojo mientras revolvía el caldero.

"y un prodigio en pociones…dime Harry ¿Algun otro secreto que quieras revelarme?"

"que todos los invitados que se fueron parecerán truchas gigantes todo el día sin que ellos mismos lo noten" respondió Harry como si nada. Por sobre todo lo que había pasado, Draco había logrado poner una poción en unos muffins que eran solo para los invitados.

"eres…eres" dijo Hermione sin siquiera saber que decirle

"lo se yo tambien te quiero" respondió Harry sonriéndole con cariño y travesura para luego bajar el fuego en el caldero. "bueno señorita Granger, tenemos dos horas antes de que esto esté listo, así que ¿Tienes algo en mente?"

-oOoOo-

Draco estaba amarrado con cadenas mágicas a una silla para que dejara de intentar seguir a Ginny, que se había ido con Arthur, y ya había pasado una hora desde eso. Por su mente pasaban imágenes de una pelirroja que lentamente se transformó en una rubia con los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto…un color azul grisáceo del cual no podía dejar de mirar…y luego volvía a transformarse en la pelirroja.

"Gin…no Daph…esperen ¿Qué?" murmuró Draco por lo bajo mientras intentaba concentrarse en quien era la niña que lo regañaba y le daba coscorrones cuando él y Harry le hacían una broma a Ron cuando tenían 7 o quien trabajaba con él en las pociones para la academia Wencraft y terminaron volando el laboratorio un par de veces...o con quien volaba por el estadio de Quidditch de la mansión Malfoy aunque a ella realmente no le facinara volar...o con quien daba de comer a los patos en el estanque de los jardines de la mansión Potter, mientras Neville, Harry, Susan, Ron y Luna intentaban espantar a los pobres animales.

"Hola" murmuró Daphne pasando por la puerta, cabizbaja, sin siquiera querer mirar a los ojos grises de Draco que la miraban con curiosidad "¿Como estas?"

"Amarrado y confundido" respondió Draco en broma mientras intentaba buscar esos ojos evasivos. "¿Donde esta Ginny?"

"Ella se..." Murmuro Daphne "se fue con Arthur"

"Oh" respondió Draco recostándose contra la silla "¿Estas bien Daph?"

"Claro...¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque no me has mirado ni una sola vez desde que entraste" como para mostrar que no era verdad, Daph levantó la cabeza, y Draco instantáneamente sintió como si un peso se subiera a sus hombros mientras la sensación de que las nubes en sus pensamientos desaparecen, y Daphne aparecía en todas esas imágenes que no entendía, y fue como si el cielo claro apareciera luego de años de lluvia...y por arte de magia todos los efectos de la poción sintieron desaparecer.

"¿Para qué quieres que te mire? ¿Para que te diga más claramente que tu querida y amada Ginny no esta obsesionada contigo como tu pareces estar con ella aunque todo sea producto de esa maldita poción?"

"Daphne yo..."

"Sabes que callate" respondió Daphne tomando su típica expresión de 'las emociones son para los débiles y no tengo que mostrar eso enfrente tuyo', la cual le había ganado el apodo de "la princesa del hielo" en Slytherin, gracias Harry. "Cuando llegue tu querida Ginny te avisare"

Como un remolino la rubia salió a toda velocidad del lugar, para dirigirse a su padre y Lucius.

"Lo siento tío Lucius pero no puedo seguir con esto"

"Creo que lo mejor es que me lleve a Daph de regreso a casa" dijo Oswald abrazando a su hija "por favor dile a Huge que lo espero en casa no más tarde de las doce" dijo picando un ojo a Lucius, que soltó la carcajada "feliz navidad...nos vemos en año nuevo"

"Eso espero Os" respondió Lucius, acompañándolos a la biblioteca para que se despidieran de James, Lily, Elizabeth y Alex antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

"Bueno eso salió bien" murmuró Lucius sentándose en el sofá mientras se restregaba las sienes.

"Tenemos problemas aquí y acabe de hablar con Remus, al parecer Sophie ha estado enferma desde que salió de Hogwarts...sólo problemas por todos lados"

"Y se supone que debería ser un año tranquilo sabiendo que tenemos a Dumbledore tan calmado como es posible y que tenemos a los goblins de Gringotts trabajando con nosotros para buscar los horrocruxes...y no resultó nada como pensábamos"

"Eso pasa Lucius" respondió Lily, que traía una bandeja con té y biscuits. "una hora mas"

Mientras ellos discutían sobre lo que tenían planeado para el resto del año, Draco gritaba en un salón a prueba de ruido, que lo dejaran salir.

-oOoOo-

"...¿Otro secreto que quieras contar?" murmuró Hermione respirando con fuerza.

"los descubrirás con el tiempo" respondió Harry sonriendo mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

"pues honestamente no quiero descubrir nada si todo lleva a tu maldita técnica de hacerme reír hasta la locura" respondió Hermione aun roja del rostro. "asi que...¿Esta lista?"

"eso creo" respondió Harry vaciando el contenido del caldero en una botella de Powerade. "creeme cuando te digo que Draco no se tomará nada que tenga cara de poción"

"yo tampoco lo haría...mucho menos sabiendo que tu la hiciste" dijo Hermione antes de huir como si Harry fuera Spattergroit.

"¡Oh no te salvarás de ese comentario!" gritó Harry mientras perseguía a Hermione hasta la biblioteca, donde estaban los demás, y Draco, encerrado y amarrado "bueno aqui esta...creo que se cocinó durante suficiente tiempo"

"lo mínimo que le puede pasar es...bueno no pensemos en eso"

"diganme que Harry no hizo esto" dijo Draco intentando saltar hacia atrás con su silla mientras Hermione le alcanzaba la botella al rostro. "hey todo lo que tenía esa poción desapareció, en serio...no me hagas tomar esto...Hermione te lo ruego..." Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos e hizo que el rubio se tomará absolutamente toda la poción en la botella "esto...sabe...BURP" luego de un estruendoso eructo los ojos de Draco se volvieron brillantes...como platino.

"Oh...que le pusiste" murmuró Lily, chequeando los ojos de Draco "Harry...¿Que le pusiste a eso?" Dijo Lily intentando buscar residuos de la pociòn en la botella

"¡Yo no le hice nada!" Respondió harry encogiendo los hombros "a lo mejor dijo la verdad y todo lo que tenía la pociòn desapareció...la pregunta es ¿Por que?"

"Ah eso es bueno" respondió Hermione "¿Cierto?"

"Pues...relativamente...debería serlo" respondió Alex revolviéndose el cabello

"¡Quieres dejar de hacer eso!" Murmuro Megan enojada. "Me fastidia que hagas eso"

"Viene con la familia" respondió James sonriendo con un brillo de travesura en sus ojos que lo acompañaba a todas partes.

"¿Cómo arreglaremos esto entonces?" Pregunto Hermione mirando a Draco...que aun tenia una mirada perdida.

"Como se arregla a cualquier hombre idiotizado" respondió Lucius sonriendo con burla "¡Así!"

"¡Aush!" Sequejóo Draco intentando sobarse la cabeza después de que Lucius le diera un zape en la cabeza "¡Ahora que hice!"

"Veamos...perseguir a Ginny como un loco enamorado...romperle el corazón a Daphne...huir de una pociòn como si fueras una niña...¿Me olvide de algo?" Preguntó Jason con burla luego de contar cada cosa que decía con los dedos

"Olvidaste decir que grito como niña antes de que Hermione le diera la poción" respondió Elizabeth en broma.

"¡Ah si eso tambien!"

"¡Daphne! ¡¿Donde esta?!" dijo Draco saltando en su silla

"Se fue con tio Os" respondio Elizabeth desvaneciendo las cuerdas que sostenian a Draco.

"¡Y la dejaron ir!" Grito enojado mientras corria a tumbos fuera de la habitacion y hacia la red flu "¡Y tampoco tienen polvos flu!"

"Moony deja a Daphne" dijo Harry arrastrando al rubio "creo que el querido principito Malfoy necesita un descanso de todo esto...asi que me llevare a mi compañero de locuras...que tengan buenas noches" luego de despedirse de su mama y de Hermione (y a gritos del resto de las personas en la mansion) se llevo a Draco arrastrado hasta la habitacion que siempre compartian.

"Prongs...suelta" gruño Draco intentando safarse de su mejor amigo desde que tenia memoria al menos "¡Prongs!"

"¡¿Prefieres que te suelte o prefieres vengarte!?" Pregunto Harry cerrando la puerta con unas muy poderosas runas de silencio...y que no dejaban que la puerta abriera ni aunque un troll intentara tumbarla.

"Venganza por favor" respondio sonriendo.

"¿Quiere papas con eso?" Pregunto picando un ojo...tras varios segundos ambos se echaron a reir mientras el resto de las personas iban a dormir...les quedaban el resto de las vacaciones para preocuparse.

-oOoOo-

"¡Harry! ¡Draco! Fuera de la habitacion ya mismo" grito James desde la cocina "y ojala no escuche ninguna explosion"

"Quien te viera papa...el lider de los merodeadores ¡Haciendo desayuno y diciendonos que dejemos las locuras!"

"Sobretodo locuras que explotan" respondio Draco como si fuera el misterio del siglo...y tenia que ser dicho.

"Sobretodo eso" reafirmo Harry

"Cuando te cases sabras lo que es eso" le dijo Megan en burla mientras se sentaba al lado de Alex que traia la sonrisa mas estupida del mundo.

"Pero eso todavia es a mucho tiempo de aqui"

"Cinco años Harry querido" dijo Elizabeth dandole un zape en la cabeza a Harry...como todas las mañanas "no es demasiado si lo piensas"

"Mejor asi ¿Cierto Harry?" Pregunto Hermione luego de saludar a los demas. Harry solo asintio con la cabeza...mirando a Hermione como tonto enamorado mientras el resto de la mesa se burlaba.

"Hermione tus padres dejaron un mensaje esta mañana" dijo Lily que traia una enorme sonrisa...seguro salia de saludar a James "van a venir con Sirius cuando regresen de 'Black Reef'"

"Ellos son los unicos que se les ocurre trabajar en navidad" murmuro Hermione negando con la cabeza

"Al menos estan libres para Año Nue..."

Un estruendoso KABOOM interrumpio a Lily...mientras Draco y Harry se encogian en sus sillas

"¿apagaste el...?

"¡dijiste que tu lo...!"

"¡Nah ah!"

"Suficiente" grito Elizabeth tapandole la boca a Harry y Draco para callarlos "me da un enorme dolor de cabeza cuando hacen eso"

"¿Que estaban haciendo alla arriba y por que exploto?" Pregunto James lo mas calmadamente posible que pudo.

"Eh pues veran..." Empezo Harry

"Ayer decidimos que lo mejor que podiamos hacer era vengarnos"

"Y como obviamente no podemos dejar que fuimos nosotros"

"Estabamos intentando mejorar la pocion de invisibilidad..."

"Pero si se deja en el caldero por mucho tiempo pues..."

"¡Kaboom!" Respondieron los dos sonriendo con inocencia.

"¿Y lo lograron?" Pregunto James con sus ojos brillando con esa chispa de travesura.

"¡James!" Dijo Lily mirando enojada a su esposa, que se empezo a remover en su silla con incomodidad.

"Quiero decir...¡Muy mal echo! Vamos a limpiar ese desastre"

"Tu quedate aqui...Megan me harias el favor de ir con Draco y Harry a limpiar su habitacion"

"Por supuesto Lily" respondio Megan levantandose de la mesa junto con Harry y Draco "¡Hay que ver si funciono!" Dijo Megan como si fuera una niña chiquita...Harry y Draco sonrieron igual que ella...los tres salieron a correr hacia la puerta...encontrandose con algo mas alla de lo que pensaron encontar.

"Oh..."

"Por..."

"Merlin" termino Harry mirando el interior de la habitacion que ahora se veia completamente vacia "pues funciono eso lo sabemos"

"Estamos en serios...serios problemas" murmuro Draco mirando con los ojos de par en par.

"Suerte con la limpieza" dijo Megan empujandolos a la habitacion y sellando la habitacion con seguro

"Estamos perdidos Moony"

"Tu lo has dicho Prongs"

**Hola a todos! ¿Como han estado? Espero que bien. Eh aqui otro episodio! Muchas gracias a los que comentan osea a mis fans #1! Hahaha me animan demasiado cuando dicen eso enserio. Espero que sigan aqui y por favor pretty please recomenden mi fic para que otros compartan su fanaticidad...¿Eso es una palabra? Eh bueno ojala que si! **

En el siguiente episodio...

"Harry es Sophie!"

"¡Que demonios es eso!"

"¡Hermione corre!"

"Mi prima no se quedara ahi...no si yo tengo que ver con eso!"

**Espero que esto sea lo suficientemente interesante para que regresen en la proxima oportunidad! Nos vemos en una semana! O dos...pero nos vemos pronto! **


	9. El Exodo De Hogwarts

El Exodo de Hogwarts

**Advertencia: Este episodio es completamente diferente al cannon. No solo eso incluye escenas de violencia y accion. Disfruten.**

Sophie Lupin siempre habia sido una persona muy relajada, quizas  
mas calmada entre todos los Potter, Black, y Lupin, y teniendo a Mark como hermano, eso era decir mucho. Y esa era exactamente la razon por la que sus primos sabian que algo andaba mal con ella. La siempre alegre y calmada Sophie ahora parecia un gato en una perrera, asustada de su propia sombra, hasta parecia que se desmallaria al primer ruido que escuchara.

"Sophie por la millonecima vez... ¿Que tienes?" Pregunto Jessica, que no se habia alejado del lado de su prima, al igual que Anthony, Harry, y Elizabeth.

"Y por la millonecima vez te digo que estoy bien" respondio Sophie intentando emular su tipico tono feliz "ahora me dejas en paz Jessy"

"Estas mintiendo" dijo Elizabeth recostando la cabeza en su mano derecha. Sophie la miro con los parpados abiertos de par en par, lo que hacia que sus obvias ojeras se notaran aun mas.

"No se de que..."

"Sophie, vivo con Harry y mi Papa en una enorme casa donde pueden esconder cualquier clase de locuras y mentir acerca de ello con una cara de tumba, se identificar las mentiras cuando las veo...ademas creci contigo...te conozco como la palma de mi mano Lupin"

"No tanto como creiste entonces Potter" respondio Sophie en broma mientras discretamente se levantaba del sillon de la sala comun.

"¡Hey si yo no he dicho nada!" Dijo Harry curzando los brazos en enojo fingido.

"Que no se note que la inteligencia de todas estas familias esta en las mujeres" dijo Jessica rodando los ojos.

"¡Ah y yo que he dicho!" Dijo Anthony levantando las manos.

"Me cuentan como termina este problema" grito Sophie desde la punta de las escaleras antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitacion.

"Bueno nos fue bien" dijo Harry estirandose en el sofa "se intento"

"¿Estas diciendo esto enserio? ¡Harry es Sophie! ¡Tu prima!"

"¿Que nos dice papa cada vez que nos cuenta de sus fantasticas misiones?" Pregunto Harry jugando con su varita, soltando pequeños fuegos artificiales "cuando la situacion es tensa es mejor retractarse y re planear"

"Hey puck tiene razon" dijo Anthony encogiendo los hombros. "Si no nos quiere decir esta bien...pero en algun punto nos dira"

"Bien pero si no lo hace los golpeare...a los dos" advirtio Jessica antes de subir a su habitacion acompañada de Elizabeth

"Y dicen que los violentos somos nosotros" murmuro Anthony negando con la cabeza. Un hechizo rojo salio disparado de la varita de Harry y le impacto en el hombro a Anthony...que pego un brinco por el dolor repentino "¡Oye!"

"Lo siento fue un accidente...enserio" dijo Harry tambaleandose fuera del sofa "enserio Anthony"

"Me las pagas" Anthony arrojo un hechizo identico que hizo a Harry brincar para evadirlo "ahora te crees auror...ya veras enano"

-oOoOo-

En el curso de la semana Harry, Anthony, Jessica o Elizabeth, en incluso Alex cuando tenia tiempo, se acercaban a Sophie a preguntarle que tenia, pero como buena hija de Remus Lupin, era testaruda como ninguna otra.

"Sophie...¿Que tienes?" Preguntaron todos juntos a Sophie que estaba sentada estudiando un libro de runas antiguas.

"¡Suficiente!" Grito Sophie enojada, parandose de la silla, asustando a los demas estudiantes que estaban estudiando en la biblioteca. "¡Me canse de que me esten preguntando que tengo!" Mientras sophie gritaba todos daban pasos para atras, asustados de quien siempre habia sido la mas tranquila entre todos. "¿No se les ha ocurrido que simplemente no se me da la gana de contarles?"

"¡Señorita Lupin!" Grito Madame Pince levantandose de su escritorio, enojadisima. "¡Haga el favor de salirse de la biblioteca hasta que aprenda que es un lugar de silencio! No donde pueda gritarle a su familia hasta que desaparezcan en el muro"

Sophie volteo a mirar a la bibliotecaria con los ojos heredados de su padre que siempre tenian un brillo de ternura en ellos, aunque claramente esa ternura habia hecho maletas y se habia ido de vacaciones, porque si las miradas mataran, Madame Pince hubiera muerto hace tiempo.

"Disculpe Madame Pince" murmuro entre dientes, y luego de darle una mirada a sus primos salio enojada de la biblioteca.

"Vaya forma que tienen de enojar a cualquiera" murmuro Hermione que habia escuchado la discucion desde una mesa cercana.

"Señorita Granger si quiere unase al grupo de excluidos de la biblioteca" murmuro Madame Pince sin quitar la mirada de la revista corazon de bruja que estaba leyendo.

"¡Pero si yo...pero...ok" murmuro, dandole una mirada asesina a Harry antes de salir disparada fuera de la biblioteca.

"¿A quien mas haran que saquen de aqui?" Pregunto Jenny negando con la cabeza

"Señorita Davies bienvenida al club" dijo de nuevo Madame Pince.

"¡Pero que...!"

"Ahora por favor señorita, señor y profesor Potter por favor salgan de mi biblioteca y llevense a en señor y la señora Black de aqui...señorita Davies salga con ellos de paso"

"¡Pero Madame Pince!"

"¡Ahora!"

"Si señora" dijeron los 6 antes de salir cabizbajos de la biblioteca.

"Los matare...a los 5" murmuro Jenny enojada, mientras intentaba cargar los cinco libros que cargaba

"Vaya ya van 3 que nos quieren matar" dijo Harry impresionado "ahora si me disculpan tengo una castaña hermosa que estara enojadisima porque logre que la echaran de la biblioteca asi que compermiso"

"Creo que recurrire al plan B ya que ninguno de nosotros pudo con Sophie" dijo Alex "ahora tengo que ir a prepararme para la siguiente clase...nos vemos"

"Deja te ayudo con eso Jenny"

"Y nosotras somos las unicas sin no solo nada que hacer y sin novio que nos console por que hicieron que nos echaran de la biblioteca"

"Habla por ti misma mi niña Potter" dijo Jessica en broma "yo tengo una cita con Roger Davies"

"No se vale" murmuro negando con la cabeza mientras su prima se iba riendose. Un siseo se escucho detras suyo...a lo mejor era Harry. Pero lo que habia detras suyo era mucho mas siniestro que su hermano menor.

-oOoOo-

Jessica caminaba feliz de la vida hablando con Roger al tiempo que ambos miraban para todos lados, intentando asegurarse que ningun profesor o Filtch los fuera a encontrar lejos de sus salas comunes luego del toque de queda.

"¿Que es eso alla?" Pregunto Roger apuntando a lo que parecian ser un par de pies en la interseccion de un corredor.

"Alguien esta tomando una siesta" dijo en broma la chica sonriendo en broma. Roher nego con la cabeza mientras se reia.

"Vamos a despertar al dormilon entonces"  
Roger se agacho al lado de la persona que estaba en el suelo...con solo ver el brillante cabello rojo que no necesitaba luz para ser identificado sabia quien era.

"¡No!" Dijo Jessica abriendo los ojos de par en par "¡Elizabeth no...tu no por favor...Eli!" Dijo Jessica sacudiendo a Elizabeth que estaba fria y tiesa "no Elizabeth despierta"

"Señorita Black...Señor Davies que hacen en..." McGonagall se quedo en media frase al ver a Jessica arrodillada llorando al lado de Elizabeth Potter. "¡Argus!" Grito la mujer a el conserje que pasaba por el corredor del otro lado. "Llame a Madame Ponfrey y digale que tenemos otro ataque" un gato plateado salio de la varita de Minerva y espero pacientemente a lo que diria la jefa de Gryffindor "Filius por favor contacte a James Potter, Elizabeth fue atacada"...pero ni McGonagall y su patronus podian impedir lo que se acercaba siseando y que ya habia petrificado a Filtch y ahora se acercaba, seguido por una castaña con la mirada perdida.

-oOoOo-

James se agarro la cabeza en frustracion mientras la mitad de los papeles en su escritorio volaban a todas partes. Eran al rededor de las 12 de la noche y el seguia en su oficina.

"Señor Potter, Albus Dumbledore en la red flu" dijo su secretaria asomando la cabeza por la puerta, aun sabiendo que anunciar ese nombre a estas horas podria ser su sentencia de muerte.

"Que querra" murmuro James levantandose de su silla.

"James...muchacho espero que..."

"Dumbledore corte las estupidezes, tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer y no suficiente horas en el dia para hacerlo, asi que...por favor"

"Elizabeth fue atacada..." fue lo unico que dijo antes de que James saliera disparado al tablon de emergencias del departamento de seguridad magica, y llamo a todos los aurores que no estaban en patrol afuera.

"¡A todos los aurores y reclutas, cualquier salida esta cancelada, todos los aurores que no esten en patrol tienen que reportarse a Hogwarts en las siguientes 5 horas, cualquier auror que no se encuentre recibira una revision del Wizengamot. Nivel de emergencia 4, situacion, desconocida"

"James no creo que sea necesario..."

"¿Sabe que ataco a mi hija?" Pregunto James mirando enfurecido a Dumbledore, que sintio la potencia del enojo desde el otro lado de la conexion. "No...eso crei. Espero que se de cuenta de que esa niña es una de las herederas de la familia Potter, y que por lo tal no solo esta protegida por su padre...si no por las otras tres familias...exacto Dumbledore...y si me entero que pensaba retener esta informacion...bueno digamos que no es bueno para usted" la red flu se cerro en el momento en que Amelia, Sirius, Oswald, Frank y Alice junto con Remus aparecian en las red flu de emergencia.

Y solo con ver el enojo en los ojos avellanados de James sabia que no solo estaba en serios problemas, si no que posiblemente su situacion de poder no sobreviviria un golpe como estos. Era hora de volar.

-oOoOo-

Albus, Filius, Pomona y Poppy corrian hacia la interseccion del 5 piso donde Minerva habia informado que se encontraba Elizabeth, encontrar a Argus Filtch tieso en el suelo , con una lampara enfrente de el era mas razon para hacerlos correr y encontrarse con una escena un poco mas escalofriante.

McGonagall, Roger y Jessica estaban todos detras de Sir Nicolas, que parecia habia perdido su forma por un segundo y de echo estaba humeando un poco, todos los 4 estaban petrificados, Elizabeth no se veia por ninguna parte.

"¿Albus...que cosa puede causarle esto a un fantasma?" Murmuro Sprout mientras el profesor Flitwick pasaba su varita por todas partes, haciendo tantos escanes como podia.

"Un basilisco" murmuraron Harry y Megan que aparecieron por uno de los pasadizos secretos.

"Profesora Walker ¿Por que trajo al señor Potter aqui?"

"Que yo lo traje...el me trajo a mi!" Respondio Megan "estabamos buscando en mi biblioteca personal exactamente que estaba causando esto...y llegamos a la conclucion de que...bueno...es un basilisco"

"Pero es ilegal tener uno...y nadie lo ha logrado en un milenio"

"Y el unico basilisco que sobrevivio la purgacion fue el basilisco que Salazar Slytherin asigno como guardian de la camara de los secretos"

"Pero si a vivido tantos años significa que..."

"Que lo que le hizo esto a mi familia es enorme. Si profesora" respondio Harry, en ese momento el anillo de Megan empezo a sisear, Salazar Slytherin estaba hablando directamente con sus herederos.

"Parece que James trajo los refuerzos...vamos Harry"

-oOoOo-

Un batallon de 40 aurores entraron corriendo por las puertas de Hogwarts, todos usaban una espercie de gafas transparentes como de la laboratorio, obviamente para no ver a la serpiente directamente a los ojos. Al entrar se dividieron en cuatro, todos hacia las salas comunes, para empezar el enorme exodo que ocurriria en el castillo.

"Ok Harry, necesito que saques tu trasero de Hogwarts ahora mismo" dijo James empujando a su hijo fuera, directo a donde corrian 3 batallones de 40 aurores, todos con varitas fuera, listos para atacar lo que hubiera en Hogwarts.

"Lo siento pero no puedo papa. Megan y yo somos los unicos que podemos detener al que esta causando esto. Lo siento" murmuro antes de salir corriendo junto con Megan hacia la oficina de la profesora, donde estaba el mapa y la capa de Harry.

-oOoOo-

Hermione fue despertada de repente por Draco. Detras de el se encontraban tres aurores dando ordenes e indicando que todas las Gryffindor se encontraban en sus habitaciones, exepto Jessica Black, Elizabeth Potter, y Sophie Lupin.

"¿Que pasa Draco?" Murmuro Hermione medio dormida.

"Los aurores estan evacuando Hogwarts" respondio halando a Hermione fuera de su cama. "Vamos Herms. Tenemos que salir de aqui...ya"

10 aurores estaban saliendo de las habiraciones, escoltando estudiantes y repartiendo las mismas gafas transparentes que estaban usando. y pidiendo ayuda de los perfectos para hacer una cuenta de gente.

"Aparte de los que ya dijeron solo falta Harry" respondio Anthony ayudando a los niños de primer año a salir de la sala comun hacia la barrera de aurores afuera.

Un ciervo plateado aparecio corriendo, Anthony, Hermione, Draco, Ron y Ginny lo reconocieron inmediatamente como el patronus de James.

"A todos los aurores, la evacuacion del castillo empieza en este momento, todos las unidades evacuen a los estudiantes y dirijanse a la estacion de Hogsmade, esperen por un nuevo aviso"

"Todos los estudiantes por favor reunanse afuera, nadie se mueva" afuera los aurores se formaron para defender a los estudiantes, mientras todos los Gryffindors obedecian y esperaban instrucciones.

"Algo no esta bien" murmuro Ron.

"¿Que?"

"No lo se"

"Que demonios es eso" murmuro un auror apuntando algo que pasaba por uno de los corredores.

"No se pero no es bueno" respondio la auror que estaba a su lado. Era obvio que Connie Hammer era la auror en jefe en ese momento. "Todos hacia el corredor de alla, ahora"

Lo que sea que habian visto obviamente se habia detenido ante el sonido. Los aurores ahora estaban evacuando a los estudiante del corredor tan rapido como podian, otros fueron regresados a la sala comun y la puerta cerrada con hecizhos que detendrian un troll.

"Draco...¿Harry? ¿Donde esta?"

"No sabemos...estaba con la profesora Walker la ultima vez que lo vimos"

"¿Y si...?

Lo que sea que fuera a decir fue interrumpido por el ruido de hechizos disparados por dos aurores antes de un sonoro "thud" que los hizo darse cuenta de que lo que sea que habia atacado estaba tras ellos. Y se estaba acercando...rapido.

"¡Hermione vamos! ¡Hermione corre!" Grito Ron halando a la castaña..." tenemos que perderlo de alguna mane..."

"¡Oye reptil enorme por aqui!" Grito la voz de Harry por uno de los pasillos "sigueme".

"¡Harry!" Grito Hermione...distrayendo al basilisco del camino que le siseaba Harry,

"¡Que haces Hermione! ¡Corre!" Grito Harry enojado mientras intentaba atraer la atencion de la enorme serpiente. Y cuando decia enorme se referia a un animal de al menos 15 metro de largo...o mas.

El basilisco se vio encerrado, no podia atacar a un miembro de la familia Slytherin, asi que hizo lo que sus instintos le indicaban y se dirigio hacia la castaña que estaba siendo halada por Draco. Pero la magia de la familia slytherin lo detuvo de nuevo, como un animal asustado decidio atacar, pero al no encontrar mas aurores que no estuvieran petrificados o con estudiantes en algun lugar, se fue por un baño que se encontraba en el corredor adyacente y desaparecio.

"¡Que estabas pensando!" Grito Harry enojado. "¡Pudiste haber muerto Hermione!"

"Harry eres mio y soy tuya. Enserio crees que te iba a dejar enfrentando esa cosa" pregunto Hermione llorando mientras Harry la abrazaba "¿Por que siempre tienes que ser tu quien se arriesgue?"

"Porque soy el unico que puede" respondio Harry "Draco, Ron...gracias por cuidar a Herms"

"No eres el unico que aprecia a Hermione Harry" respondio Draco intentando sonreir mientras pasaba su shock emocional.

Ron por otro lado estaba devolviendo su cena en una esquina...obviamente no lidiaba tan bien el shock.

"Tomen" dijo Harry dandoles un medallon con el escudo de la familia Slytherin. "Esto va directamente al punto de reunion de los aurores. Auror Hammer, por favor espere por instrucciones"

"¿Solo por ser el hijo de Lord Potter viene a darme ordenes?" Pregunto Connie de mala gana.

"Solo por ser quien le salvo el trasero y probablemente su trabajo Hammer" respondio Harry fuertemente "Draco por favor saca a Hermione de aqui...nos veremos despues"

"Intenta no morir esta vez" respondio ron en broma mientras llevaba a Ginny de regreso a la sala comun para que se quedara con Fred y George.

"No prometo nada Ron Ron" dijo Harry en broma "ahora vayanse"

"Harry..." murmuro Hermione con los ojos aguados "ven con nosotros por favor...ven conmigo"

"Hermione...quien sea que este controlando eso se llevo una victima a la camara de los secretos" murmuro Harry recostando la frente con la de Hermione, abrazandola como si fuera la ultima vez "se llevaron a Sophie"

"Pero Harry se que nunca abandonarias a tu familia...pero tu papa y los aurores estan aqui"

"Es mi prima...y no se quedara ahi si yo tengo que ver con eso. Tengo que ir" respondio Harry.

"Ire contigo" murmuro Hermione, liberando lagrimas.

"No...tu tienes que estar a salvo...solo asi podre hacer esto como se debe" murmuro Harry quien tambien tenia los ojos aguados "ademas Dan me matara si te dejo ir conmigo"

"Mi papa no te matara" respondio Hermione.

"No tienes razon...me dejara medio muerto para que Emma termine el trabajo y luego bailaran en mi tumba" ambos se rieron para liberar la tencion. Pero inevitablemente sentian un peso que no los dejaria tranquilos hasta que el problema fuera resuelto.

"Te amo" murmuro Hermione abrazando al pelinegro "se que todo el mundo dice que somos muy jovenes...pero se lo que siento Harry...eres mio y soy tuya y asi sera toda la vida...cuidate"

"Tu eres mia y yo soy tuyo" aseguro Harry "ahora vete" Draco tomo a Hermione de la mano mientras sostenia el medallon en la otra " ah si...yo tambien te amo" Harry miro a Draco luego de decirle a Hermione lo que hace 3 años no hubiera dicho. Pero el rubio sabia que no era tiempo de burlarse.

"Suerte Potter"

"Igual Malfoy...cuidala Draco"

"No lo dudes Potter"

El medallon se activo transportando a Draco y a Hermione fuera del corredor, y dejando a Harry solo y listo a enfrentarse a lo que fuera ahora que sabia que Hermione no estaba en peligro.

**Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Ya empiezo a estudiar este lunes...el verano se acabo que aburrimiento...pero bueno, intentare actualizar mas seguido lo prometo (¡Hey es enserio no se rian!")**

**Nos veremos el sabado de la proxima semana lo prometo. Gracias a los que comentan. Sigan regresando y recomenden el fic!**


End file.
